Not A Day To Say Goodbye
by Babybee61
Summary: A great tragedy befalls Arthur Pendragon. How will he cope when he realises that people are just as breakable as glass? Secrets will be revealed that will shake the very core of Camelot, and lives will be changed forever! Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

I stumbled aimlessly towards the castle; cloak sodden with fresh blood and my hair matted with the warm liquid. All I knew was that I needed to reach Gaius' chambers. The darkness didn't help either, especially so soon after the Dragon attack. I tried my best to manoeuvre my way around bits of debris that had not yet been taken away to be reused to help rebuild the castle. Ignoring the throbbing sensation in my left arm that was causing me the most difficulty in moving.

I could see light up ahead, from the flamed torches; carried by the knights who were on guard this night. I sighed, praying that it was not Arthur. He had taken to staying up all night to make sure that no looters robbed the people sleeping in their houses, out of concern for the people. With each step I took, it seemed to get further away; the cold knights jovially laughing at a joke. It seemed I would never reach them, I was anxious too because it meant that I was halfway there. I fell to the floor 20 yards away.

"Gwen? Gwen are you alright? What happened?" A familiar voice said, walking towards me, from the direction of the knights had been gathered in. The place was starting to spin; I could only imagine what I looked like to him.

"I need to see Gaius, I know it's late; I can't wait until the morning," I managed to gasp out, between the withheld pain. He nodded to the Guards.

"Gwen I need you to stay awake for me," he said, pulling my right arm up, so that I could stand.

"I don't know if I can Leon," I stammered, he took this opportunity to lift me up into his arms, I closed my eyes slowly, looking up at his bearded face and he looked stressed to say the least. Leon and I got on okay was friendly to me and he was not like the other knights in Camelot, he was kind to me and treated me as his equal.

"I shall return soon; Owain you are in charge," he told the Knights as we passed them. I sighed, now fighting with my instincts to stare at the surroundings. The rebuilding of Camelot had been going on for the last few weeks, and many had pitched in, including me as I had nothing better to do now.

"Leon, I am sorry to inconvenience you," I apologized, my left arm stung slightly now, the bleeding still surfacing.

"It is fine Gwen, honestly. What happened to you? Where you attacked?" he asked as we entered the square where the dragon had almost killed me not three weeks ago.

"It is not important." I tried to smile but my cheeks hurt. "But may I ask one favour?" it suddenly dawned on me.

"Yes, what is your request?" he laughed, walking quicker towards the Physicians quarters.

"Do not tell anybody that you saw me tonight. I don't want people to know what happened to me." Really I didn't want Arthur to find out what had happened. I dreaded what he would think or say. Leon frowned.

"What _did _happen?" he questioned. Beginning the climb to Gaius' room.

"Please Leon, just don't tell anybody. I am begging you." I pleaded, noticing that we were outside the chambers. He just sighed, and then knocked on the door loudly. I heard a groan come from inside then the footsteps that headed towards the door. Before a very tired looking Gaius opened it.

"Gaius, I am sorry of the late hour, but-" Leon began, gripping my leg a little tighter.

"Gwen? What on earth happened to you?" he gasped, moving out of the way so that we could enter. "Put her on my bed, quickly," he snapped.

"I'm sorry Gaius," I said, stammering. Wincing as the injuries I had sustained came into contact with the mattress.

"It is fine child." He gasped, looking at me under the light. "Leon can you fetch Merlin from his room please?" he looked at Leon, who nodded before disappearing from my view. Gaius took this opportunity to begin loosening my cloak and looking me over quickly. He glared at my most obvious injury.

"Gwen are you aware that you have a dagger in your left arm?" he grimaced.

"I think I may have noticed it before Gaius," I smiled, trying to stay strong. He laughed sombrely. My gasps of pain were interrupted by a grumbling Merlin entering the room.

"What could you possibly want me to do at 2am Gaius?" he yawned, opening his eyes, he was suddenly wide awake; horror on his face.

"Gwen? " Was all he could say, before rushing to m bedside to help Gaius with my clothes.

"Merlin, I need you to get me a shirt and a pair of trousers for Gwen, it will make things easier." He told Merlin.

"I have one of Arthur's washed ones?" he muttered, before returning to his room. Gaius had my blood all over his hands, and some on his face. I saw the worried expression on his face.

"Leon you return to your duties," he said still focused on me.

"I want to help, what do you need to do?" he offered, I turned to him, smiling slightly.

"Go and fetch some water from the well please. Quickly," he added, Leon ran from the room. I gasped as Gaius ran his fingers over my dagger wound. I closed my eyes trying to think of something else. I heard Merlin enter again, and opened my eyes. He was undoing my corset, carefully avoiding the dagger that held my dress to my body. I shuddered as Merlin's hands pushed the trousers onto my body underneath my dress.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly. He moved on to taking my right arm out of my dress and pushing Arthur's blue top over my head, then threading my right arm through the arm of the shirt. Had I cared about dying, I would have been embarrassed about being so exposed in the presence of three men; now that Leon had entered.

"Thank you Leon. Now go back to the guard, and please remember what I asked?" I pleaded with him. He smiled, and then left. I gasped; Gaius was fretting over the dagger in my arm. I was just focusing on staying awake. Merlin had lifted me up slightly and sat on the bed, so that I was resting on his body.

"Gwen, I can't do anything until this thing is out," Gaius explained, gesturing to the dagger.

"Then take it out," I sobbed, he exchanged a look with Merlin, I realised. "I could die, right? Then do what you can, I do not care," I pleaded. Merlin tightened his grip on me.

"On the count of 3 I shall remove the dagger. Merlin get ready to take her arm, ready?" he asked.

"1," Merlin started, I closed my eyes, breathing deep.

"2!" Gaius growled, suddenly pulling out the dagger in one swift movement. I cried out in pain, Merlin pulled out my arm and Gaius started applying pressure to it. Stopping the bleeding, but not my tears.

"You said three?" I growled. Gaius was bandaging up my war wound and Merlin had already threaded it through Arthurs blue shirt. Gaius pulled my dress off so that I was wearing men's clothes. I think I was wearing Merlin's brown trousers, but I felt cold. I could not believe what had happened to me. What people would say about me? I grimaced. Gaius had dealt with the main problem but what about all the minor injuries.

"Gaius," Merlin whispered. And I fell back into his lap.

AGAGAGAGAG

**Arthur's POV**

The sun was rising steadily over Camelot this morning; the birds were singing and all was right with the world. Apart from one thing. Why Merlin had not woke me up already. He was never usually late, or at least he would blunder in with some pitiful excuse. But I had been awake for an hour now and he still had not come in yet. I was starving too. I grumbled my way out of bed and towards the window. I saw many of the artisans bustling around the square, with many flowers and summer fruits laden in their arms. I frowned; I noticed that the three guards that were on duty last night returning to the throne room for the now daily returns of information. It must be that time of the day, and I was still in my night clothes.

I stormed over to my wardrobe and pulled out my brown top, one that I often wear and a pair of my brown trousers. I sighed, I was perfectly capable of dressing myself but I liked Merlin to do it. Wouldn't want him to forget his place. Whilst pulling out a pair of socks a flimsy piece of white material flitted down to the floor. I sighed and picked it up slowly. Guinevere's token often reminded me of the way that I felt about her, and it often filled me with hope and love. But for some reason it did not do that today; instead it filled me with dread and anxiety, though I don't know why. I would change my route on my way to the Throne room, to see if I could see her in the square, helping out the rebuilding on Camelot. Not something that I was especially pleased about but if that is what she wanted to do who was I too judge?

I sighed and lightly placed the token back in its original place. Hidden between two pairs of socks. Feeling remotely calmer I walked out of my chambers and down the stairs. I saw the usual people helping to build Camelot back to its original glory, the baker's son, the apothecary's daughter. But no Gwen. I frowned and entered the throne room. I was late. Leon was in an address with father. Father frowned and gestured for me to come up and sit on his right. I quickly scanned the room for any sign of Guinevere, but she was nowhere to be found. I glared at my shoes and threw myself into my seat, resting my head on my hand.

"Was there any trouble last night?" Father asked, looking at me then at the three soldiers. Leon, Owain and Galahad. I now noticed that where as Owain and Galahad were near enough spotless, Leon was covered in blood. And not his own by the looks of it.

"Everything was clear until about 2am. A young lady approached us, battered and bruised. She was near enough at death's door," Galahad relayed to the King. My ears pricked up at that No...It was a coincidence. What would Guinevere be doing out at 2am.

"And what did she say had happened to her?" Father asked, intrigued.

"She wouldn't tell us, for fear of what people would think of her. She also seemed quite delirious." Owain boomed out of his voice. No, that was too coincidental; there are plenty of women besides Gwen who would not want to make a scene.

"Do you think she was attacked? Raped even?" Father pressed. Which was unusual, but I suppose losing Morgana made him a lot more aware of young ladies in Camelot. There was a silence. Galahad and Owain looked at Leon. "Leon you have been awfully quiet this meeting," Leon sighed.

"I am just tired Milord." He explained. He looked to the floor. "I took the girl to Gaius that is all."

"And what did Gaius think of being woken up at 2am?" Father laughed.

"He was fine. As far as I am aware he is still nursing the girl right now." Leon answered.

"And who was this girl?" Father asked, crossing his legs. Leon exchanged a glance with Galahad.

"She does not want to be identified. She begged me not to tell anybody what happened to her, not that she told me what happened to her in the first place." Leon replied dazed. I scanned the room again, indeed Gaius was not there, nor was Merlin. Perhaps he was helping with the girl?

"Fair enough. If she recovers then let me know and get her to tell you what happened," Father said. The three knights nodded. "Now if there is no other business then I think that that is all for today. Dismissed,"

Father got up and I followed him dazed. No Guinevere was stronger than most of the women I knew. She wouldn't put herself in that position. No, she was much too sensible. I hadn't seen her merely because she was working in the kitchens today. Gwen was fine. I told myself. I actually made myself a whole lot happier knowing that she was fine.

Now that I knew that she was fine, I have to go and deal with that ignorant servant of mine. I headed towards Gaius' chambers. The first place I was going to look. I smiled, thinking of all the extra chores I would give him. Mucking out the stables, polishing all of my left boots before my right boots. Dusting my wardrobe, oh what fun I would have. Watching him squirm.

I knew something was wrong as soon as I approached the staircase. There were fresh bloodstains on the stone floor. Along with bloodied footprints that belonged to Leon, I frowned; he was always a noble man, not caring about helping those who needed to be helped. I smiled; he is one of my best knights. I knocked on the door, waiting for it to be answered. I heard frantic voices come from the other side of the wood.

"Gaius is busy I am afraid," Merlin answered the door. I recoiled. His lap was covered in blood as well as his face.

"I didn't come here for him. You know I was late for the council meeting because of you!" I glared at him.

"Well then I am sorry, but I am currently helping a very sick woman." He tried to close the door, but I jammed it with my foot.

"Then I shall come in," I proclaimed.

"Who is it?" I heard Gaius bellow.

"Arthur," Merlin answered not looking around.

"Arthur? What's he doing here?"

"To scold me." He glowered at me. I crossed my arms.

"Well maybe you could do it somewhere else."

"You know I am just going to come in,"

"No!" both Gaius and Merlin yelled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, don't go in there. You won't be able to come back out again," Merlin warned. I rolled my eyes.

"I think I shall manage," I said sarcastically. And pushed Merlin out of the way. I looked around the room. It was a mess. Water was on the floor and surfaces. Also blood was on the floor. There was also a lot of glass. I frowned. Gaius was guarding the girls face by standing over her, bandaging something. "How long have you two been up?" I asked.

"2are," they both answered. I nodded, it was now 10am, Gaius had been working over the girl for 8 hours, and her injuries must have been extensive. But then Gaius made the mistake of moving down to the other end of her body, near her feet. I gasped.

"Guinevere?" I choked. I nearly didn't recognise her. Her beautiful hair was hidden by a large white bandage; her right eye was yellow from some kind of collision. Her lip was cut and had swollen to twice its usual size. Her knuckles bloody from where she had fought back? I hadn't noticed, but I had found myself next to her bedside, with tears in my eyes. I took her right hand into mine and squeezed it tightly. "What happened to her? What is wrong?" I whispered. Gaius sighed then answered.

"She was hit on the head with a blunt object, has a black eye forming, some scratches on her cheek, some marks on her neck, her left shoulder is dislocated, also two broken ribs; one on either side, marks on her knuckles, sprained right ankle and of course her stab wound," Gaius read off of a piece of paper.

"Stab wound?" I gagged. "She got stabbed?"

"Upper left arm, lost a lot of blood," Merlin explained.

"How long has she been asleep?" I stroked her forehead, hoping she was going to be fine even though it was burning up, I frowned to myself.

"She has been restless. Tossing and turning, waking and such." Gaius whispered.

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked, Gaius and Merlin looked at one another. I nodded. "Merlin, is she wearing my shirt?" Merlin suddenly smiled to himself.

"Um, it was 2 in the morning, I couldn't see what I was getting?" he lied.

"Liar." I laughed. I noticed her blood stained dress on the back of one of the chairs. "Go and wash those for her." I told him.

"Ar-Ar-Arthur?" I turned to the source of the noise. Guinevere was still asleep, if not halfway between.

"Guinevere I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I kissed her hand gently. She smiled.

"Good. I need to tell you-" she whispered

"Shh, Guinevere just rest. I'll still be here when you wake up." I smiled, ignoring the fact that we were not alone in the room. She sighed before I heard her light snoozing. I reached down to the bucket, that half the wet cloth and began to dab it lightly across her forehead. She looked so peaceful, so small.

"You are good for her Arthur," Gaius smiled. "She hasn't been that calm all night," he explained.

"Today is not a day to say goodbye," I stated, stroking her face with my little finger, "I am not ready to,"


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas everyone!!! Review Please, they make my day!

How was it possible to be in so much pain? I couldn't understand it, my chest hurt, my head hurt but my arm hurt most of all. Where the dagger had penetrated my skin and tore into my muscles. I felt an odd sort of comfort after a while, and I seemed at ease. I suppose I was dying, and that Jesus was comforting me towards my final journey. But if I was dead, then why did I feel a pair of hands in my own? Why did I sense that I wasn't in danger? Why was I here? I realised, I was waking up. Returning to the cruel place that had put me here in the first place.

I opened my eyes slowly, peering into my surroundings. The last thing I remember was being in Gaius' chambers, but I wasn't there anymore. I was also propped up on a large bed that was very comfortable. I also had been changed into some of Morgana's old pyjamas. There was a thick white bandage around my left arm, and I could see the blood that had seeped through the layers.

I turned to my right. I gasped as I saw Arthur sitting on the bed, just as I had done all that time ago; tending to his wounds from the Questing beast. He had large bags under his eyes, and looked worried. "Arthur?" I asked my voice hoarse from not having spoken in so long. He smiled grimly.

"Are you really awake?" he asked, moving a little closer towards me.

"Yes, what's going on, why am I here?" I looked at the bed. He sighed, rubbing his eyes gently with his free hand.

"You went to Gaius', not in great shape may I add."

"I remember that, what am I doing _here_ in _your _bed?" I pushed, he laughed bitterly.

"You nearly die, and you are worried about why you are in my bed?"

"Yes."

"I thought it would be easier to manoeuvre around here than in Gaius' stingy space," he sighed, circling the back of my hand with his fingers. "The real question is, how you ended up in such a state anyway?" he looked me straight in the eyes. The power of those blue irises could make me weak at the knees.

"Would you believe that I walked into door?" I smiled; he frowned at me, raising an eyebrow. "Or that it was one _hell_ of a party," I looked down at our intertwined hands.

"Guinevere please be serious," he pleaded.

"I am being completely serious. I also have, walked into a rake, and fell down in the woods. Take your pick," I smiled, but it hurt, so it looked like a grimace.

"What happened to you? Were you attacked?" he asked, getting a sponge from a waiting bucket, and dabbing it on my forehead. I smiled to myself.

"Never thought I would see the day that you would be caring for somebody else," I looked at him, "Well not in a nursing way anyway,"

"Please tell me, it's driving me crazy. Thinking about what could have happened to you."

"It's fine," I whispered.

"Guinevere you got stabbed, that's hardly fine!" he shouted. I closed my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry,"

"Were you attacked?" He asked returning to his normal tone of voice. There was a long pause, I didn't want to face up to it already, but I would have to at some point. I sighed. Looking at my bandaged left arm.

"Yes," I muttered. "Okay? Happy now?" I looked up to him. He was shaking his head.

"No, who did this to you," he pushed.

"I don't Know," I lied, "It was too dark to see his face,"

"What were you doing out at 2am anyway?"

"I wasn't out," I grumbled, saying it lowly.

"Pardon?" he looked at me suddenly. "I got you a lock for your door, don't tell me you left it open?" he sounded incredulous.

"It was locked okay? I just, I just woke up and I was being battered in." I snapped, a tear fell from my eye, as I remembered the confrontation.

"Okay...I don't want to argue with you," he sighed, placing the cloth back into the bucket. I brushed the tear away with a quick movement of my right hand.

"How long have I been here?" I asked. He laughed. His back was turned towards the chest of drawers.

"About 2 hours, but that was only because of nightfall." He turned around, some bandages flung over his shoulder. I nodded, trying to figure out how long I had been unconscious.

Arthur went around to the left side of the bed, and sat down, touching my arm softly. I winced even so. It was very painful. He noticed, but carried on. He loosely untied the bandage around the wound, reeling off layers and layers of white cloth. When that was done, I looked the other way not wanting to look at the exposed wound. I gasped as he put some lotion on it.

"Sorry," he apologized, "should have warned you," He carried on dabbing it slowly. I grabbed the red blankets to stop myself from crying. It was a few minutes then he started to bandage my arm up again. The next thing I knew he was un-bandaging the cloth around my head. My heart sped up as his hand touched my ear as he passed it.

I looked around the room to distract myself. It seemed it had become the medicinal base. There were bottles of salve and potions on Arthur's dining table, bandages and splints. I sighed; I don't think this was the best place to put me. People would talk. I now noticed that there were also bandages around my knuckles. What had happened? I only remembered parts of it.

"Done," Arthur proclaimed. He got off the bed. My head was no longer bandaged and I could feel where I had been hit. I looked at Arthur as he bustled around his chambers, picking up after himself. He had turned around with a cup of water and some food, laden on a plate. Sitting down on the bed again he put the plate on his knee and handed me the cup. "You have to keep hydrated; you lost a lot of blood. Eating is also recommended," he said. I laughed to myself. "What?" he laughed.

"Nothing, nothing. Just," I sipped my water, "Why are _you _doing this? I'm sure Gaius or Merlin would have been happy to do it," he smiled looking down.

"I didn't want them to," he admitted. I think he started to blush.

"If I die then, I am blaming you," I joked.

"Do you think that I would let you die?" He asked, jokily.

"I don't know, hopefully not," I looked at him. "I have grown accustomed to living you see,"

"Guinevere, I am not going to let anything happen to you. Do you understand?" He said, I bit my lip as he held my hand around the cup. "Do you?"

"I suppose. Where am I supposed to sleep tonight?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well I can't sleep here, this is your bed. I can sleep in the servant's bed."

"Do you honestly think I am going to make you get out of the bed? Uh uh, no you can sleep here, and _I_ will sleep in the servant's bed." He argued, passing me the plate.

"Arthur, I cannot allow that. You are the _Prince_." I took a bite of bread.

"And you are a _woman_ what kind of man would that make me? That and I owe you. I did make you sleep on the floor when I stayed with you," he laughed. I sighed in defeat.

"Who knows I am here?" I asked.

"Just Gaius and Merlin." He replied.

"What if the King finds out?" I looked towards the door, expecting him to burst through any second.

"So what if he does? What's he going to do?"

"Throw me in the dungeons?" I frowned, "put me in the stocks? Pla-"

"Shh!" he laughed, "It's going to fine. If worse comes to worst then I will just tell him...that I put you here,"

There was a silence for a while whilst I ate. I noticed that Arthur yawned a lot. It was 11pm anyway. He would have been up for over 12 hours. Why was he still awake? He looked tired and withdrawn, yet still concerned. When I was finished, I went to pull the covers back so I could get out of bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" he grabbed my hand.

"I need to stretch, and putting the plate back seemed like the perfect way to start."

"You're telling me that even though you have two broken ribs, a sprained ankle, stab wound and a head wound, that was less than 24hours ago. You want to stretch your legs?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"You always surprise me Guinevere," He smiled.

"You need to get new lines. You have said that before. "We both laughed. He yawned. "Arthur you should get some sleep. I'll be fine."

"I thought I would get Merlin to go back to your house, get something a bit more comfortable to wear," Arthur suggested, ignoring me.

"No!" I stood up, turning to face him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No...No. Just a bit of a mess is all. I'll go back there when I feel better. Sort it all out," I hobbled my way to the table. I stumbled slightly and leant on the back of his chair. I didn't even have to turn around; Arthur's Pig snoring filled the room. I smiled slightly. I walked back over to the bed.

He had fallen asleep exactly where I had been lying. He was over the covers so I went to his wardrobe and pulled out some blankets. Not before noticing my purple cloak, with my dress and corset in there, fresh and clean. I walked back to the sleeping figure of Arthur. He looked small and angelic. I threw it over him, watching him snooze. I blew out the candles that surrounded the bed, slowly. Wondering what was going on inside his head. Before I could stop myself I caught sight of myself in a mirror.

I gasped. I had a black eye. I have never had a black eye in my entire life. My lip was swollen too. I looked like I had just been in a fight with the devil. And he had won. I sighed and walked over to the window. I looked out over Camelot. I saw Leon walk off to start his shift again. I touched the glass, if it wasn't for him I would have died. I must thank him at some point. I looked like a mule, a confused mule. There were some abrasion marks on my neck. I knew that they would develop in bruises in the shape of his fingers. I sighed.

What had I ever done to him to make him hate me so much? He had broken my ribs, sprained my ankle. Nearly killed me...What kind of bastard does that?

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the door. I froze. The person came in anyway. I held my breath. I couldn't hide, or run. If it was Uther, I was screwed.

"What a Prat...Gwen?" Merlin's whisper echoed throughout the room. I laughed.

"In here," I smiled, sitting on the window sill. He came into view. The look on his face was evidence enough.

"If it helps, you should see the other guy?" I tried to lighten the mood.

"Sorry about Arthur. How long he been asleep for?" he asked, joining me on the window sill.

"A few minutes," I whispered, looking out at the night sky.

"You scared the hell out of me Gwen. I thought we were going to lose you," he looked at me.

"I am sorry. But I am fine now. A few weeks and I will be fine. I can go back home tomorrow," My voice faltered. I couldn't bear to return to the place I was nearly killed. I shuddered, but Merlin Laughed.

"Well good luck with that,"

"What do you mean Merlin?" I asked, looking at his face for misplayed emotions.

"Nothing, I have said too much,"

"Tell me! What's wrong," I punched him playfully. He sighed.

"Well, You won't be going back home. Not if Arthur has anything to do with it," I narrowed my eyes.

"What?"

"Ever since he found you this morning, he has been making contingency plans. Scoping the castle...He wants you to move into the chambers in the eastern wing." He said quietly.

"Why?" I asked. The eastern wing chambers were reserved for visiting nobility.

"He doesn't like the thought of you being at risk in your house. At least if you are here he knows that you're safe," he smiled. I looked in the direction of the slumbering prince.

"What if I don't want to move," I glared.

"He will supply you with a 24/7 group of guards. So you don't get threatened."

"Humph" I huffed. "Yes, because that won't arouse suspicion at all. The Prince supplying a servant with bodyguards." I replied sarcastically.

"I think that's what he's going for. Moving into the castle is definitely the least suspicious option." Merlin laughed. "Not that he cares,"

"Merlin?" I asked. He smiled gleefully, like a naughty child.

"I don't think he cares about people finding out anymore."I clutched the sill. "Ever since Morgana left, he doesn't care what people think. If he lost you, then I don't know how he would react. But trust me, it wouldn't be a pretty sight," he laughed.

Arthur didn't care who found out anymore. That was why he was so flippant about Uther finding out, he didn't want to tell him and himself he wanted him to figure it out on his own. I loved him, so much, but why had he neglected to tell me. We weren't even courting and he was already lying to me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, a long chapter this time... I had a great time writing this chapter. It was fun to do. Uther is nicer in this story BTW. I like to think he has a nicer side to him... Anyway, review and make my day! Happy New Year!**_

_**AGAGAGAGAG**_

_The sobbing man's boot's thudded against the hard stone floor of the courtyard. A long purple dress trailing down to his calves. He was holding the young woman who was covered in blood tightly in his arms; refusing to put her down. There were mutters in the courtyard, as to why the Prince was in such a state. But this would have been common had it been a woman of status, wouldn't it? _

_His servant was trailing after him, looking solemn which was unusual for him. He also was out of his usual garb, wearing a Mercian soldier's uniform. He then rushed off suddenly leaving the Prince, carrying the girl, tears dropping down on her cold face. _

_The Prince's grief suddenly overtook him, falling to his knees. Much like his father had when he had been bitten by the questing beast. Holding her upper body in his arms. There were now gasps as the courtiers realised who the dead woman in his arms were. Some started to cry and sought comfort by gathering around the Prince. _

_There were shocked gasps as the Prince leant down to the woman and kissed her lightly on the lips. His father, who was watching with private anguish from his balcony, who had valued the woman's effect on his Ward, shook his head as he realised that his son was too grieving. The crowds tittered amongst themselves as his tears wet the young Woman's lifeless face. He stroked her hair slowly. Willing her to become animated with his kiss. Alas she stayed still. He held the woman close to his body, not wanting anybody to touch her; to take her away from him even though she was already gone. _

_Speaking for the first time, he shouted with his hoarse voice, "GUINEVERE!" It echoed off of the walls of Camelot's courtyard, and the Prince grieved for the woman he had lost..._

AGAGAGAGAG

I awoke with a start. The dream had been so real; I had seen my own death, or what would have happened if Arthur and Merlin had been too late to rescue me from Hengist's. I had fallen asleep by the window sill, which was odd. I didn't recall falling asleep here. I stretched; my arm and it stung a little bit. But on the plus side my ankle felt better and I could now actually walk.

I stood up slowly, and remembered that I was in Arthur's room. My eyes widened when I remembered this fact. I shook my head, also remembering as how he had been scheming behind my back. Plotting to keep me 'safe'. I sighed to myself. Looking over at the snoozing Prince. He was dead to the world. I shook my head; it was just gone dawn, so he wasn't due to get up for a fair while. I decided to get changed, remembering that my dress was in Arthur's wardrobe. I walked over to the oak wardrobe and took out my purple gown. A gift from Morgana, as a birthday gift. I couldn't help thinking that I was doing something bad as I took out my clothes.

Moving swiftly behind the wooden barrier that hid me from the view of prying eyes. Putting the dress on was easy, the hole had been mended where I had been stabbed and it felt unusually soft. Putting on the corset on the other hand. When I went to tighten it, my two broken ribs obviously didn't like being put under pressure. I sighed, pulling it looser than usual, so that it sort of hung off of me. Taking the Pyjamas I had worn the night before from the floor, I could take it to the laundry this morning on my way home. They were her favourite pair.

I sighed, placing them on the window sill as I returned to my resting place. I looked at myself again, not usually one for vanity, but I looked dreadful. The black eye was now ripe and hurt when I touched it, but the lip had stopped swelling and was staying at one size. I would need to wash my hair at some point, still matted with blood. I looked down at the courtyard below. Still practically deserted. If I left now, then nobody would see me leave.

Nodding to myself I returned to the wardrobe once again getting vaguely familiar with its layout. But my cloak was nowhere to be found. I didn't believe my eyes, it was just there; I was sure of it. I flittered through the clothes in the rack. Arthur's now seldom used red Jacket, with identical black and brown ones next to it. Trousers and various tops. But my cloak was no longer there. Also my shoes that were sitting on the bottom of the wardrobe were gone. Unless I was affected by my head injury, I was sure that I had seen them there.

I growled in frustration. Massaging my head, trying to figure out if I had even seen them in here at all. I was sure I had, positive.

"Going somewhere?" An irritated voice said, I moved the door slowly, spotting Arthur with a risen eyebrow holding my shoes and my cloak. I exhaled exasperated.

"Am I in trouble?" I whispered.

"Yes," he growled. He was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Well then I think I should go and think about what I have done. If you could just hand me my shoes," I asked. He didn't move. I didn't think that that would work, if it had, I would have lost respect for him.

"Ignoring the fact that I am awake, how do you think I would have felt waking up finding you had disappeared?" he asked seriously. There was silence. I couldn't bear to answer him. I lowered my head, not wanting to look at him. "Well? I am waiting," I gulped.

"I must go," I muttered, curtseying before heading towards the door.

"Oh no you don't Guinevere," he got up and headed me off, blocking my exit. I glared at him.

"What do you want me to say Arthur?" I growled. He took my shoulders then turned me around, before putting me in his chair, pulling one up for himself, I rolled my eyes.

"The truth would be nice,"

"Likewise," I replied. He looked suddenly on guard.

"I don't know what you mean," he denied. I tapped the arms of the chair impatiently.

"You know full well what I am talking about Arthur Pendragon," I retorted. I took some of the salve from the table, and began rubbing it onto my knuckle wounds.

"I honestly don't, I wouldn't do anything to offend you," he said, if I didn't know him any better, then I would have believed him. I shook my head, in anger.

"So you don't know anything about say, the eastern wing?" I asked. His eyes faltered for a moment. "Or a 24/7 group of Guards, would you?" I continued. I heard him gulp.

"Where did you hear about that?" he asked, angrily. I couldn't tell if he was angry with me.

"It isn't important where I heard it from. But why would you do this without consulting me first? Arthur I thought you had more faith in me? I thought you trusted me even?" there was an awkward silence, "Obviously I was incorrect,"

"I _do _trust you. Just not other people. Especially men, they are bad creatures." He pleaded.

"Also the fact that you don't care anymore? What about me Arthur. Who says I am ready to let everybody know? I am so disappointed in you." I got up. Slowly going to his bed to fetch my shoes and my cloak, slipping them on. My feet were one of the only places that were not injured. I took my cloak from the bed and pulled it on carefully, using one arm.

"I am sorry," I turned around; Arthur was playing with the cork of one of the bottles. "I just, don't see the point of waiting anymore. I would marry you tomorrow if I could," He looked around.

"Those are dangerous words. One may take them literally." I whispered, but my mind's eye was suddenly filled with images of me in a white dress, with Arthur at my side.

"I would. So then I could protect you. What can I do now? All I can do is watch as you are beaten and abused," he massaged his temples. "If I ever find out who did this to you,"

"You have to let this go Arthur. These things just happen," I walked over to him. "I am going to be fine. Nothing is wrong," I smiled down to him, stroking his hair. He looked up at me, before pulling me into his lap. I laced my arms around his neck; he put his around my waist.

"I will never let this go," he pulled me in tighter, subconsciously.

"I wish you would, it would make everything so much simpler," I leant on his shoulder.

"What do you mean simpler?" I felt his voice tremble from his chest.

"Ever heard of a place called Cameliard?" I asked.

"No, should I have?" he laughed.

"No, no. I just wondered," I sighed. The birdsong that came from outside alerted me to the time. "I should go,"

"I don't think you should. You are still weak," he protested. Holding me tighter.

"My house won't clean itself you know. And it isn't a pretty sight." I thought about it and felt a little ill.

"I could make Merlin do it. Think of the fun he would have," he offered. I looked at him again, frowning.

"I should do it. If I set my mind to it, it could be done by nightfall," I thought aloud.

"I could help you?" I looked at him, shocked, "Yeah that wouldn't happen either," I laughed.

"Now let me go, or I will scream," I smiled.

"I can think of other ways to make you scream," he muttered to himself. I ignored him.

"I have to go, now!" I joked.

"Fine, on one condition," he smiled.

"Which is?" I asked.

"I want you to come back here tonight. I don't like to think of you alone in your house. Please?"

"Fine. And if I see so much as a guard around my house, then you will be hearing from me," I threatened.

"I promise no guards..." I didn't like the way that that sentence ended, but I let it go. I went to get up and he loosened his grip on me, if not begrudgingly. I went to tie the clasp of my cloak. Making sure that it was secure. Then pulled my hood over the top of my head.

"There," I mumbled to myself.

"I shall come and get you later," Arthur mumbled. He was getting changed and took this opportunity to leave.

"Goodbye My Lord and I stepped out of the door. The corridor was not crowded, so nobody saw my hasty exit from the Prince's chambers. I set off down the corridor that I knew so well and continued my journey out of the castle. I kept my head bowed, to stop people from jumping to conclusions. My heavily battered face was sure to be a giveaway; the girl who had been beaten up and nearly killed so easily. I was sure it was all over the castle, people always saw these things.

The stairs down from the courtyard seemed longer than usual, and it took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the sunlight. Sighing, I descended the stairs. My cloak billowing after me. The workers were up and ready, set to begin the restoration of the castle once more. I would return tomorrow to help with the building. Claire and Seamus were already starting.

"Oof," I bumped into somebody. A man by the sounds of it.

"I apologize, I was not paying attention to my whereabouts," There was a laugh.

"Gwen? Is it you?" the Knight replied. I smiled, the rose my head.

"Yes Leon it is me," He smiled.

"I thought that you weren't going to make it, I am so glad to see you here," he looked into my eyes.

"Well the cuts will heal and the bruises will go," I sighed. I twiddled my thumbs.

"May I hug you?" he said jovially.

"Of course," I laughed, he pulled me into his arms, raising me off the ground. Twirling me around. I giggled. He smiled.

"You look well rested," He put me back down, and we began walking in the direction he had just come from. Following me, he dismissed the other knights, only to see them already gone.

"Well I have been asleep for the past two days. I didn't think I would make it," I thought aloud. Leon looked awkward for a moment, "Leon, what is it?" I asked, smiling.

"It's just;" he sighed heavily, "The King wants to know what happened,"

"How on earth did the King find out?"

"Galahad told him," He admitted guiltily

"Of course, Galahad." I grumbled.

"Listen, you don't have to tell him until you are ready too, he doesn't even know it was you," he comforted, walking over the drawbridge. I shook my head.

"No, it's not going to go away is it? I may as well tell him today, get it over and done with," I reasoned. I looked down at my bruised knuckles.

"I shall tell the King you shall testify, I shall come and retrieve you when you are needed," He said, "Where will you be?"

"In my home, I must clean it," I saw it at the bottom of the road, "It is in quite a state you know,"

"I am sorry," he mumbled.

"It is fine, it cannot be helped," there was a silence. "Listen Leon, I haven't had a chance to say...Thank you. Without you I would have perished a few nights ago, and I hope to return that favour one day,"

"Think nothing of it. It is my duty to protect the citizens of Camelot. And you are my friend also,"

"You are a good friend Leon. Now go and get some rest before the meeting." I smiled, we had reached my house, it felt cold, and I could already imagine what damage had been done.

"I shall come and get you in about an hour. Be ready," he warned, before turning on his heels and returning to the castle gates.

I took a deep breath, waiting outside my door, trying brace myself for the carnage that lay inside. I could feel people's gaze on me, and decided to bite the bullet, opening my door with a little more force than was necessary. I staggered as I saw what was inside.

There were feathers from my pillow, all over the floor as well as potatoes from the sacks. A large puddle from where the bucket of water had been over turned. The vase that held my flowers had been smashed. The beautiful pink tapestry that had belonged to my Mother had a large tear in it; I suppose I could mend it. The candles had been burnt down to the end of its wick and now completely useless. My bed had been turned over. There was blood everywhere.

I sighed. I could clean most of it, but the blood would not be easy to hide or mend. I glared at my once safe little home. All pretence was now gone. All innocence left behind. This was now a place of danger and anxiety.

I hung my cloak on the back of the door as I usually did. Deciding first to clear up the shattered pottery and glass first, then where ever the mood took me. I had lost track of time completely until I heard a rapid knock on the door. I paused, looking round my now somewhat presentable home. My bed was now the right way up, and the floor cleared. But there was still blood everywhere. Gathering my strength I found my voice.

"Who is it?" I mumbled.

"Sir Leon," he answered sombrely. I breathed a sigh of relief. Not wanting him to see my house in such a bad way I grabbed my cloak and left my house. Pulling my hood up before I left the door. I caught Leon's gaze. He smiled. Walking to him, his face grew sombre. "It's time,"

"I gathered. Let's get on with it." I started to walk quickly down the road, Leon trailing behind me. There was an awkward silence, until we reached the drawbridge.

"Gwen, before we go in there. Please tell me. What happened?" he pleaded, grabbing my arm. I faltered for a moment.

"Does Uther know I was the one attacked?" I changed the subject subtly. He admitted defeat.

"No, nobody knows apart from Gaius, Merlin and I," Also Arthur I added mentally. I nodded. So full of a room packed with nobility and my friends, I was going to have to say what had happened. Something which made me gag just thinking about.

"Ok." I hurried still, trying to get it over and done with. Leon was shocked. The stairs to the castle were nothing compared to my speed, merely a blur. I knew my way to the Throne room, but that didn't make me want to go there. My speed was halted as soon as I saw the wooden door in front of my hooded face.

"Are you sure you are ready to do this? I can tell him you have been halted."Leon offered, I shook my head slowly.

"I must show him that I am not afraid of him, or give the person who did this the satisfaction," I glared at the door.

"The room is filled with friendly faces, Me, Gaius and Merlin. Don't worry," he consoled me. Arthur was probably in there too. Great.

"Ok then, let's do this," I smiled. He took my arm in his hand and led me to the filled room. Even though I had my hood up and nobody knew who it was under here, I could feel the eyes of everybody on me.

"My Lord, the Girl who was attacked two nights ago. She is ready to explain," Leon stated.

"Sire," I was careful not to look up, and kept my head bowed as I curtseyed. It hurt my legs.

"Yes, yes. Can you remove your hood, so I can see who I am speaking too," he requested, it wasn't an order. I stood up straight. Still looking down, I removed my hood. There were titters amongst the crowd. I felt Leon's hand brush against my arm is support as he stood back. "Gwen?"

"Yes sire," I looked at him. He was confused, and angry if I placed his emotions correctly.

"How did this happen? Why are you injured so." He asked, drumming his fingers along the arms of his throne. I was surprised by his reaction. I looked at Arthur, who was wearing a look of confusion also, staring at his father with a strange expression.

"Well um...I..." I struggled with the words; they refused to leave my mouth willingly. There was a pause.

"Would you like to speak of this in private?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Please sire," I asked. He nodded.

"Everybody is dismissed." He ordered. Merlin looked confused as did Gaius and Leon. There was a lot of confusion going around this morning. It took a few minutes for the hall to completely drain itself. Eventually there was only me, the King and Arthur. I saw Uther exchange a glance with Arthur. He did not move. "That includes you Arthur, now go and let me speak to the poor girl," I looked into Arthur's eyes. They seemed to be suspicious but sincere.

"Fine," he grumbled something about stables and Merlin followed his sentence. I smiled to myself. When we were alone, I felt even more pressure than I had been before. I had never been alone with Uther in my life. I was always accompanied by Morgana at least.

"Now Gwen. Sit down, I hear your injuries were severe," he gestured to a chair that lay on the edge of the room.

"It is not as bad now, Thank you Sire, but yes I could do with a sit down," He walked me to a chair, and then sat down on one next to it. There was a pause.

"What happened?" he commanded. I took a deep breath.

"Well I was about to retire for bed you see. I had been working on the restoration of the western wall that day," he nodded, "And there was a knock at my door. It was dark and I had locked it, so to make sure that nobody untrustworthy was to enter. I requested who it was, and then let them in."

"Who was it" he continued.

"It was somebody I knew, and somebody I had not seen in a great long while. We caught up, and he brought up the reason for his visit." I began to have flashbacks, "I did not like why he had come to visit. He insisted that it was for my own good, and that I should be grateful for what he had done for me, Sire. When I refused his grand gesture he did not take to it kindly. That was when he started getting angry,"

"What did he do to you Gwen?"

"He started yelling at me. Telling me that I was an ungrateful wench, that I should be thankful that somebody like him was able to help an orphan. I tried to fight back but he was too strong." I had not noticed that the tears had started until this point, when he offered me a handkerchief, "Thank you My Lord,"

"Did he violate you?"

"No, but when he attempted to drag me outside is when I struck him. He swore that he would return to claim what was his. And then I reached the castle." I explained.

"Who was your Attacker Guinevere?" Uther used my full name, it felt strange.

"Somebody I knew and loved. Somebody I thought that would never hurt me...I was wrong," I wiped away the tears. There was a long silence. Uther was considering what to do. After a while he spoke up.

"I will not have one of my most loyal subjects, be threatened thus." I looked at him confused.

"Milord?"

"You have proven to be an Ally of Camelot, and I shall make sure that you will not be affected by the animal that nearly killed you. If this _ever_ happens again, you must tell me straight away. DO you understand?"

"Yes sire," I nodded.

"Now go home and get some rest Gwen. Do not come back to work until you are ready," He began to stand up taking my arm with him. Linking them, I was surprised to say the least I had never been this close to the king before.

"Yes Milord," I said, he patted my hand as we opened the door into the corridor outside.

"Good, good child. Now go home and be sure to be well rested, my dear," He leant down and kissed my forehead as if he was my father, or uncle. I tried to mask my shock, and just smiled. He released my hand and turned around.

When he had gone I turned around, pulling my hood up keen to hide my scarred face. Still confused about Uther's affectionate behaviour towards me, I held onto my elbows as I walked down the corridor slowly. It was unnerving, I never thought that Uther had a doting side to him; but I would not have bet any type of money that he would have displayed it towards me. He must be having an off day.

I had not got 20 yards down the corridor before a large pair of hands grabbed my left arm and pulled me into an alcove that I had never noticed before. I stifled a scream, and came out as a gasp. I should have felt scared, but felt oddly safe. I felt the familiar pair of arms around my waist. I sighed exasperated. I knew who it was.

"We have to stop meeting like this," I squeaked.

"What was _that _about?" He sounded disgusted; he had obviously seen the performance between me and Uther. I shook my head; he pushed the hood away from my head, so he could see my face.

"I honestly could not tell you. It was probably because I was a good servant to Morgana," I looked out into the corridor, as unsuspecting people pass us by.

"What happened two nights ago Guinevere?" He urged.

"I...can't tell you," I stammered. Not wanting to lie to him.

"So you can tell my father, but not me? I thought that you understood my intentions about you," he said, I could tell he was trying to charm me into telling him. That and I could feel his breath on my cheek. I could feel my heart hammering.

"So what? So that you can get your sword and start hacking him to pieces?"I countered.

"Aha! So I now know it is a man," he laughed to himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Please let this go. I am begging you, no good can come of revealing his identity," I pleaded, stroking his cheek as I had once before.

"Guinevere, please tell me. If you value my sanity you will tell me," he sounded irate. I groaned and pushed my hands against his chest. I smiled as I felt is heart beat under my fingers.

"We are just going to get into an argument about this so I think that I should just go home, and I will see you tonight," He moaned, un willing to let me go.

"Well it was only be expected," It was suddenly tense. I could feel Arthur's arms tighten and a deep sigh as he realised his mistake.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I tried to sound rational. It was difficult.

"I just meant that a woman living alone, bad things are expected to happen,"

"Right," I nodded stiffly. "I really think I should go now," Trying to remove Arthur's arms.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I realise that, I have to go and clean my house," I stared at him. He looked sorry, but I was in no mood, "That is, if nothing bad happens to me, because I am an orphaned woman,"

"Gwen just stay here, please. I am sorry," But I had had enough, and could not take him anymore.

"No! No! I have to go. I have to go home!" I shouted. Moving my way away from Arthur's arms. I ran down the corridors of the castle, not caring who saw my bruised face, not caring that this may be the last time that I could be able to do this. Everything was pointless. I just wanted to go home and cry myself into oblivion.

The looks off of the people in the street were strange and also irritated as I bustled past them. Not bothering to look at the people who are my friends and neighbours. Just willing to return home. To be on my own, away from all the commotion in the Castle. I pushed my door open, before halting it in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" I breathed. He looked the same as the last time I had seen him, all that time ago, when things were not as complicated, but still confusing.

"Hello Guinevere," he smiled his dazzling smile, and running his fingers through his beautiful, brown short hair...

**AGAGAGAGAG**

**Ooh a mystery visitor. Who could it be? Hope you enjoyed the direction I put this in. Review please, and I will write more chapters!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

'_Hello Guinevere' _

I could not believe what was going on. That he was here, in my house. Without my knowledge, and without my consent. That he was here, in Camelot where he was sure to be caught and killed. But I could not bring myself to regret his decision. Realising the front door was wide open, where anybody could see inside, I shut it hastily. Bringing the light away from his face. It looked like it had been deprived of sleep and the treacherous journey that had led him to Camelot had been a long one.

"Lancelot. What are you doing here?" I breathed, just glad to be in his presence after so long. He smiled his dazzling smile at me, which made me fall weak at the knees for him.

"I heard about the Dragon attack. I came to offer my assistance to help rebuild Camelot." He croaked. He tilted his head to the left slightly. "I see you were hurt by the dragon," I shook my head.

"No, these injuries were much more recent." I touched my swollen eye gently. He growled. Stepping towards me.

"Then who has hurt you My Lady? I shall not rest until he is found and has been drawn through with my very sword for injuring a woman," he kissed my hand. My heart began fluttering as soon as he touched it with his worn fingers.

"Lancelot, you risked a great deal in coming to Camelot. If the King does not grant you a pardon then you shall indeed be killed. I cannot have that burden upon my shoulders. You must leave. Leave this Kingdom and do not ever return to this place," I begged, placing a hand on his cheekbone.

"I will not leave you unprotected Guinevere. You are too delicate. And I shall not have you die at my hand," he pleaded, stroking my cheek.

"I am not unprotected. And I do not need the protection of a man to ensure my safety." I whispered. His eyes boring into my own with such force, I would have been knocked over if his gaze were that of the Wind.

"I have thought about you incessantly. Thought about your eyes, if you were thinking about me?" he placed his other hand on my other cheek.

"Why have you returned when you return only to break my heart once again? To toy with my emotions and to take advantage of a lowly maid when you could have the heart of a Lady if you wished," I lowered my gaze so I was not looking into his eyes.

"Guinevere, I tried to stay away from you. I fear my efforts have been in vain. Guinevere, I cannot bare to stay away from you any longer," He breathed, his face getting closer. I leant back.

"No. Lancelot." He himself leant back. "I cannot. My heart belongs to another."

"That of Prince Arthur." He sighed. "I plead you to reconsider. I can give you so many things that he cannot. A family, a life free of complications. A love we can display publically." He begged, stroking my chin. I will not lie, I was not completely un-tempted. I could imagine little children with my curls and his texture of his beautiful hair.

"I am willing to wait for him. He his loyal and will do anything to protect me," I growled.

"And yet you stand before me battered and bruised from a savage attack. Where was he then?"

"That is not fair Lancelot," I moved away from his body and flew to the other end of the room.

"Guin-"

"No, not that everything is as easy as you perceive. At least Arthur stays around to face the music. You just disappear from my life. I cannot take you anymore. Arthur is a real man. Unlike you," I grumbled.

"Guinevere, I lo-'he started, before being interrupted by a loud knock on my front door. We both froze.

"Who is it?" I asked, Lancelot moved slowly towards me.

"Gwen? It's Leon. I am here by orders of the King," My eyes widened.

"Alright, one moment." I sighed. Lancelot nodded sombrely before slowly clambering into my wardrobe. I sighed, composing myself.

"Hello Gwen," Leon smiled, as I opened the door. I grinned nervously as I noticed that he was not alone. 3 guards accompanied him, each with plain expressions on his face.

"Leon, Gentleman." I nodded towards them, they nodded in recognition. "To what do I owe this pleasure so late in the morning?"

"I have come by order of the King of Camelot. He has expressed his concern about your welfare. And as a result, he has ordered that you are to reside in the western wings of the Castle. Whilst still owning your house of course." Leon smiled.

"The Western wings?" I breathed; Arthur resided in the Western Wings. I would be in the same part of the castle as he would be.

"That is correct. He also requests that you dine with him this evening. If you are settled in of course," I noticed some of the guards looking at the messy house around them. My eyes flitted to my wardrobe.

"Why exactly is the King doing this?"

"He wants to make sure that you are safe, is all. Don't worry Gwen; I am sure that there is nothing to worry about. You have a few of us to help you move some of your possessions to the castle."

"I don't understand, I won't need to move everything. I am quite happy here,"

"Guinevere, it was an order. Not a request." Leon reminded me, highly amused.

"I suppose I can go. But is it a permanent thing?" I rolled my hands in nervousness, scared they would find out I was harbouring a fugitive.

"I could not tell you Gwen. But if I were you I would grab this opportunity with both hands because the King does not often show a liking to the poorer people. So be glad he has for you, he must have something planned for you." Leon smirked, I smiled back at him. That was what I was worried about, the Kings Plans for me.

"I do not require assistance; I have few objects of importance to me. None that require 3 men." I smiled at them.

"They are your guard, Gwen." Leon sniggered.

"Right," I nodded my head slowly. Trying to get my head around the situation. Lancelot had reappeared in my life, I had been attacked and I was now suddenly being escorted to the castle. I walked over to the back wall of my home, and grabbed the pink blanket that belonged to my mother, and then underneath my bed, I grabbed my sword. Wrapping the sword my father made inside the blanket my mother created I sighed. Leon raised an eyebrow, and I got up slowly.

"Are you ready to go?" I looked around my house. It could be a great many days until I was back here again.

"Well the back door is a little loose, so can you make sure that it is secured. I wouldn't want anybody to break in, or break out for that matter," I smiled to myself. Hoping that Lancelot got the message. "Goodbye," My voice finally breaking as I bid farewell to my home. Leon looked at me bemused.

The knights were ready for me. Leon locked the front door behind me, and suddenly I was surrounded by red. I now noticed that Owain, Galahad and Bors were the guards. Each looked a little bemused. My attention turned to one of the Knights I was familiar with. He looked at me suddenly, his face stretched into a wide grin.

"So Gwen, who would have thought it hey? My guarding you?" Bors smiled, offering me his hand. I laughed. Taking it.

"I wouldn't have bet my pension," I laughed. His big, burly frame shook around my own. At 6 foot 5 he was over a foot taller than me. And he knew how intimidating he could be when he wanted to be.

"Stop flirting with the poor girl. Hasn't she been through enough?" Galahad interrupted, but laughing at the same time.

"And I understand that I have you to thank for telling the King?" my eyes narrowed.

"I was only concerned for your well being Gwen. We all know what you are like. You could be on your death bed and not wanting to make a fuss," he nudged me in the ribs. I should have winced but they seemed to have healed at an abnormal rate.

"Well I was just there."

"Exactly Gwen." Owain sniggered. I exhaled in desperation. This caused them all to laugh.

"Come on Gwen, up we go," Bors Laughed, lifting me up with ease and onto his broad right shoulder.

"No, Wait-Wait." I protested. "You know, the view from up here is rather marvellous,"

"Exactly. That and you are safe up there."

"Don't you guys have to go to training or something?" I leant on Bors' head.

"Nope, doesn't start for another half hour,"

"And Arthur always turns up late anyway," Owain added.

"Used to anyway. The last few months he actually turns up on time." Galahad sounded surprised.

"And he actually treats us with respect," Bors boomed.

"He has definitely changed."

"Probably a woman. We all know how the love of a good woman can set us all upon the right path," Bors murmured.

"And I don't think we should be discussing this in front of a woman? Do you gentleman?" Leon interrupted, looking up at me with disapproval.

"Calm down Leon, I am sure Gwen has heard much worse than this. She is a servant after all. They know everything" Bors chuckled, I felt my cheeks burn.

"And she's a friend." Galahad laughed. He winked at me.

"Even if she does have a black eye, she is still a looker," Owain added. I gasped.

"I shall have you know Sir Owain-"

"Gwen?" A new voice entered our conversation. I looked down to see a bewildered Merlin staring up at me.

"Merlin?" I stopped.

"What's going on?" he asked quizzically. Dropping the sword from his side.

"Bors?" I asked. He gently lowered me down so that I was level with Merlin; my feet felt strange reaching the floor.

"Well?" he smiled.

"I have been ordered by the King to move into the castle." I whispered to him, as I pulled him into a hug. I felt his jaw drop.

"Uther wants you to move in? Why?" he sounded aghast.

"How on earth should I know? I was summoned here, not by choice either. I am to dine with him tonight," I sighed.

"Where about? The servant's quarters," he said. I could hear the knights entertaining themselves.

"That's what I thought. But I am moving into- the- Western chambers,"

"What?" He shouted, echoing off the walls.

"I know. They are reserved for royalty."

"I cannot believe that. Uther wants you to move into royal chambers?"

"Don't forget wear the royal clothes," Galahad added, eavesdropping.

"What? I don't remember anything about that?" I turned to him.

"Oh, didn't Leon tell you?" I shook my head," Oh, well there you go,"

"Ri-ight," I whispered. Merlin nudged me smirking.

"Save me," I hissed. He laughed.

"Come on Gwen," Bors boomed, I shot Merlin a look. "Time to go,"

Bors put his arm around my shoulders and started to saunter up the stairs, the rest of the knights in tow. I put my arm around his waist, not that it got far. He was also very warm, even through his chainmail.

"You are terrible. All of you," I laughed. They all joined in. Our jovial mood was interrupted by a loud voice bouncing off of the stones.

"MERLIN!" The man approached vengeance in his eyes, and terror in his voice. I clasped my hands against my ears trying to block out the violent noise. It must be a side effect from the injury.

Arthur descended the stairs in a vengeance, not even looking in our direction, as if we weren't even here. Sword swinging, eyes fiery and hair clung to his face. All we could do was look on in bemusement as Arthur shouted at Merlin. Poor Merlin. I went to go and defend him but Bors held me back.

"That is just an everyday. Don't worry." Owain sighed.

"Gwen, come on. The King will have our heads if anything happens to you," Leon laughed. He nearly made it to the top of the stairs before...

"Leon? Bors? Galahad? Owain? Where there _hell_ do you think you are going? Get down to the training ground. NOW!" Arthur yelled.

"We are working under the King's Orders Sire." Leon answered.

"What is more important than training as a knight of Camelot?" Arthur growled.

"I think that the King would agree that this is," Owain spoke up.

"Go and practice, don't get in trouble on my account," I whispered. They all looked at me.

"What is going on?" Arthur asked. "Whatever it is, will not need four of you will it?"

"No sire, Bors will take her to her chambers then will meet you at the grounds," Galahad announced.

"Right. Bors you have ten minutes, any later and I will have you doing drills for two hours, got it?" He snarled.

"Yes Sire," Owain passed me my sword and just as Bors and I opened the doors to the castle when Merlin had to open huge mouth.

"Oh and Gwen?" He called. I turned around instinctively, Merlin was grinning.

"Yes Merlin?" I asked. Arthur suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Gaius wants you to see him. Make sure all of your injuries are healing the way that they should be. Just pop round whenever you can,"

"Okay." I nodded. Arthur did not turn around, but he stopped in his tracks for a few moments.

Bors and I entered the Castle, Bors held my sword as we walked around to the other side of the castle. Making idle chit chat as we walked. My heartbeat increased as we both entered the corridor where I was now destined to stay in. It seemed like I was trespassing and I slowed down, dragging my feet a little. Arthur's chambers were further away; the ones I was staying in were closer. It was beginning to wear on me. How I had given up my home without a fight.

"Gwennie, your chambers." Bors laughed, he unlocked the door. I gasped. It was grander than I had ever seen it before. There were now vases of flowers and garlands of herbs around the ceiling, giving a nice odour to the room. It was spacious, light streaming in from the windows, which overlooked the courtyard.

"Are you pleased?" Bors sounded amused.

"It is beautiful," I whispered, my bed was a four poster and it looked soft. I resisted the urge to jump onto it.

"I shall tell the King you are pleased." Bors folded his arms.

"You should go to training. You wouldn't want Arthur to get angry,"

"Ah, Arthur is a pussy cat. Just have to know how to keep him sweet," He smiled. "I shall leave you to settle in,"

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Oh, and get changed Gwen," he laughed as he left the room. I walked tentatively towards the wide oak wardrobe. It creaked open, showing a vast array of magnificent gowns. Pinks, Purples, Blues, Reds and Yellows. I ran my hands over them, admring the soft silk that ran underneath my roughed hands. A note fell from the top of the wardrobe. Picking it up, I read it slowly.

_Guinevere, _

_Please help yourself to any of the dresses in this cupboard. They are for you and it is my wish that you wear these from now on. _

_Uther_

My eyes narrowed. He wanted me to dress like royalty whilst I stayed in his castle. This was not normal behaviour. There was something I was missing, and I felt uneasy as I was sure I was soon to find out.

**AGAGAGAGAG**

It was nearly time for dinner, and I was dreading going to dine with Uther. I had decided upon a pink floaty dress that I had deemed appropriate to wear. It was the finest salmon coloured dress I had ever seen, including some of Morgana's old ones. It hugged my figure perfectly. It seemed too good to be true. It trailed after me for at least two feet, and the silky cardigan that shielded my arms was soft and beautiful. I must surely be dreaming. I looked like a Princess, fit for a knight upon my arm.

I could not help but think of Lancelot, had he escaped? I hoped he had, but what could I do to find out now? I could do nothing to help, to ease his route out of Camelot. The courtyard was oddly still, the few people, I looked out to the horizon, praying that he was safe.

There was a knock at the door.

My head turned slowly, walking briskly across the carpets and over to the wooden door. Taking a deep breath, I opened it poking my head around the door. I smiled.

"Leon, what are you doing here?" He chortled.

"The King wants to make sure that you did not forget his request for this evening?" He offered his hand. I nodded. And opened the door. He smirked, as I revealed my outfit. I took his hand in my own, before locking the door behind me. I wondered where I could place it, on my person would be too obvious. Leon laughed and took it from me. Placing it in soil to an adjacent plant pot.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem, Now Uther does not like to be kept waiting," He took my arm, and I linked them. We walked arm in arm to the other side of the castle. There were many twists of heads as people recognised me, titters were bound to ensue.

I went red as we passed through some of the more intrigued males of the court. I couldn't help but wonder what they were thinking, why the peasant girl was dressed so extravagantly and bonded to the head Knight. My heart rate increased as we got to Uther's dining room. Leon knocked firmly on the door.

"Come in," he yelled. Leon swung the door open. Uther Smiled at me. Welcoming me to sit at the end of the table. I curtseyed, lowly.

"Come now Gwen, let us enjoy this meal together," He smiled. Leon pulled my chair out for me, I nodded to him.

"Sire," Leon bowed and retreated to the door. Closing it behind him. I was suddenly aware that I was alone with the King. I didn't quite know how to begin. It wasn't until Uther had gotten half way through his Turkey leg he noticed my empty plate.

"Gwen, Help you," He gestured to the array of food that lay in front of me.

"Yes Sire, I am just not accustomed to having such a wide selection is all," I laughed. Nervously reaching for a pheasant. I smiled crookedly as I went to cut it up slowly. We both ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. I could feel the King's gaze upon me as we ate but I did not meet his gaze, for fear that I would break under the pressure. Even though we were both at different ends of the table, it seemed like he was just under my nose.

"So Gwen, how old are you now?" Uther asked, taking a sip from his wine goblet. I spluttered embarrassed.

"Well, I will be 25 in a couple of weeks, why does it matter?" I grinned, drumming my hands down on the wooden table. He smiled to himself, putting his glove covered hand to his chin, he looked at me.

"25?" He sighed, as if remembering something.

"Milord?" I asked, smiling.

"Guinevere there was a reason that I asked you to dine with me tonight."

"I did wonder Sire," I laughed lowly.

"Now that you are almost of age, I feel I must honour a long kept promise that I have not been keeping as well as I should have," he confessed.

"A promise?" My heart started to pound against me.

"Yes. I feel you have waited long enough to find out." He sighed. I was anxious, I did not have a clue as to where this conversation was heading.

"Yes sire," I nodded, though still bewildered.

"Many, many years ago, before the great purge. I knew a wonderful woman." He paused, looking into my face. I could only imagine what he was imagining.

"Indeed, Sire?"

"She was smart, Beautiful, energetic. She was one of my closest friends," He tilted his head to the left. I could not understand why he was telling me this, I was just a servant. "Her name was Isabella," He sighed.

"Isabella?" I asked that name sounded familiar to me, but I could not work out why.

"Isabella, she was a very dear friend to the Pendragons, before even Arthur was born." He paused for a few moments, "Which is why I must tell you-"

There was an urgent knock at the door. Uther's expression went from sincere to Angry in one motion.

"Come in," He barked. It was Leon, "What?"

"Milord, we have captured an enemy of Camelot. He is charged with trespassing. He is known in Camelot," he finished. I froze suddenly. Lancelot.

"I see, I shall judge him in the morning." He turned to me, "Gwen, I am sorry that this evening had to be cut short."

"No, no. It's fine, I was feeling a little tired anyway. If I may, I would like to retire to bed,"

"Of course Gwen. I will speak to you tomorrow," He smiled. I got up, and slowly curtseyed before leaving the room. When I was free from Uther's gaze I had to make a decision. If I turned left then I would return to my chambers. If I turned right, I would go to the dungeons. I took a deep breath and sped off to my right.

**AGAGAGAGAG**

"Please Bors, please let me pass. I only want to see this person," I begged. I had been trying to get past him for ten minutes straight.

"Gwen!" He sounded exasperated, "I can give you a few minutes, but please stop!" he begged.

"Thank you," I flounced past him, patting me on the shoulder. I hated coming down to these places. It was damp and the worst part of the castle. "Lancelot?" I whispered.

"Guinevere?" A voice said. I moved towards it. "Over here,"

"Lancelot? What on Earth are you doing here?" I urged, Lancelot moved towards the bars. Grasping my hands through the cold iron.

"I had to see you again. Not after what happened to you," he whispered.

"And you thought the best way to do that was to get arrested? Honestly. Lancelot, you can be so dim," I chided him, he grinned.

"You look beautiful, Very Royal," he smiled, I felt my cheeks burn.

"I have just had dinner with Uther. He was trying to tell me something." We looked into each other's eyes. "I can only stay for a few minutes; if anybody finds out I was down here."

"I will not let any harm come to you My Lady," he gripped my hands a little tighter.

"And how are you supposed to do that when you are locked behind bars?" I challenged. "I just came down here to make sure that you were alright. I didn't want your death to be on my hands," I went to step away, but Lancelot didn't want to release me.

"Guinevere, you are the most important thing in my life."

"And yet you chose to leave me? How can I trust you Lancelot?" I begged.

"Trust me," he urged. We were then silent for a long time. Just looking into each other's eyes. Our peace was interrupted by Bors' voice.

"Gwen! Come on!" Bors whispered.

"I have to go. I am sorry. Be safe," I looked away. And took my hands away from his. Beginning to walk away and towards the light.

"I will wait for you," he whispered. I nearly turned around but resisted. I carried on, and reached the upper parts to the dungeon.

"Thank you Bors." I grabbed his hand.

"No problem, but that never happened."

"I understand. I need to get going anyway. I will probably see you tomorrow." And with that notion I left him alone.

I did not really like to think of Lancelot, he just came back into my life without any regard for my feelings. He left me alone, with nobody to turn to. Nobody to trust. With only memories to keep me warm at night. He did not care what happened, as long as he got away scot free, he was fine. I wished I cared about him less; it would make disliking him so much easier. But how could I ever dislike Lancelot. He was noble, Kind, respectful and brave. He was every inch the knight, only he could not see that.

"Guinevere!" A loud voice interrupted my train of thought. I was round the corner from my chambers and I willed it not to be the person I knew it was. I ignored him. Sighing as I went on to my destination, although admittedly at a slower pace than I had before.

It did not take him more than 10 seconds to catch up with me.

"Guinevere, I have been looking all over the castle for you, where the hell were you,"

"When were you going to tell me you had imprisoned Lancelot?" I sighed, looking at his eyes.

"I did not know that you knew that," he sighed.

"The servants, we know everything," I growled, I grabbed my key out of the plant pot and thrusting it into the lock.

"You don't look much like a servant," he replied. The lock clicked, I opened it forcefully.

"Now is not the time for flattery Sire." I slammed the door, at least I tried, and he slipped into the room before I could stop him.

"What is wrong with you tonight?" he asked, clearly irritated.

"I don't know Arthur, maybe it's the fact that you imprisoned a man that not only is a dear friend f mine, but has also saved my life. Maybe it's the fact that I had dinner with your Father tonight, and I have no clue why. Maybe it's because the King has given me my own chambers, clothes fit for royalty and something important he wants to tell me; do you think that authorises me to be a teensy bit on edge?" I asked, my voice gradually rising in hysteria as I finished my tirade. I was silent for a while, Arthur looked confused. I couldn't blame him. He was first to break the silence.

"My Father gave you this?" he said, gesturing to the chambers, which highly resembled his own.

"Yes, I don't know why though." I was calmer now. And I began to work my way over to my wardrobe, to look for a nightgown of some kind.

"That is odd." Was all he said.

"Listen Arthur, about what I said, I am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." I turned around, my face sincere. He shook his head.

"I should be apologizing for what I said. It was inconsiderate and rude, and I am deeply sorry. That's why I was trying to find you," He smiled. He was wearing my favourite blue jacket on him.

"Right pair we make," I smiled.

"A good one," I closed my door to my wardrobe, and saw Arthur had wandered over in my general direction. I sighed, yawning.

"Where were you?" Arthur asked.

"Hm?" I asked, trying to avoid the subject. Arthur did not need to know where I had just been. It would only cause problems.

"You seemed very distracted, that's all." He took my undamaged arm. My heart leapt, at his touch.

"I was just thinking about my dinner." I lied.

"Then how come I saw you wandering away from the dungeons?" he was suddenly serious again.

"I do not know what you are talking about," I lied.

"You went to see him didn't you?" he sounded hurt.

"I just thought that should make sure he is okay," I whispered.

"Lancelot is a big boy, he can take care of himself," He muttered darkly.

"Don't Arthur. Please. Lancelot was there for me, when I thought I was over. If he was there, I wouldn't be here," I pleaded. I could feel him getting angrier.

"If he hurts you, I will hunt him down and kill him, "he said with a dark edge to his voice.

"Arthur, can I ask you to do something for me?" I asked, tentatively.

"What do you need," he looked concerned again.

"I want you to Kiss me," I barely got time to finish my sentence.

Suddenly his arms were around my waist, mine around his neck. He lifted me off the floor with anticipation. We somehow managed to reach the bed. Arthur on top of me, as we continued to kiss passionately. Our bodies intertwined as our breathing got heavier and heavier. He sounded desperate, like he had been waiting to go this for a long time. I wrapped my fingers through his hair, and I could feel Arthur's hands pulling me closer towards him, wiling me to get closer to him.

Each time we kissed it got better and better. Our third kiss was better than our first and second combined. Maybe it was the fact that I could feel his hands more through the thin silk and I felt much better because it was the silk. I heard him groan '_Guinevere_' as we pushed up against each other. I knew that we should both stop, that when we eventually did, it would make things harder. But for now, we were just Arthur and Gwen, and we were just kissing. Being together and enjoying the moment, until we had to break apart.

"I should go," Arthur said, breaking the kiss. I looked up at him.

"Yeah, but can you do me one more favour?" I asked, regaining my breath. He sat down next to me.

"Sure," he laughed, maybe to mask his embarrassment.

"Can you just stay with me until I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone," I begged. He nodded. I smiled at him.

We leant back onto the bed, and the last thing I remember was falling asleep in a pair of arms, wrapped around me...


	5. Chapter 5

"You are brought here today to be charged with trespassing in Camelot, with prior knowledge to your banishment from this land. You were aware of the terms of your banishment and chose to over look them," Uther's voice rang out through the council chambers. There were many people here, Merlin, who was looking at the floor eyes glazed over. Gaius, who was looking at Uther suspiciously, many of the nobles who were intrigued by a non magical suspect in the court.

Standing on the sidelines I could see everything, Arthur's expression was dark, like he gave Lancelot little or no innocence. I played with my blue dress nervously.

"My Lord, I came to assist in the rebuilding of Camelot. After your attack by the dragon and your great loss of life, I thought that you would appreciate the help, Sire," He grovelled. His hands were bound by chains and he still had a scar on his cheek, now that I noticed. He was knelt before the King and Prince, begging.

"Whilst indeed it was noble of you to come here, it was unnecessary. We are doing perfectly fine. Thus you are imprisoned for nothing," Uther mocked. Lancelot glanced in my direction slowly. "You are also brought forward on the charges of assault," My eyes narrowed.

"Assault My Lord?" Lancelot looked at the King again. I looked between the two of them.

"The assault of a woman in the upper town not three days ago. You left her nearly dead," Uther carried on. I gasped in horror. No, they wouldn't, would they?

"I do not know anything about this assault," He defended himself. "Who claims I was there?"

"The woman it happened too refuses to give a name, but it is known that the pair of you share a History," Uther shot a quick glance in Gaius' direction. I could not believe what I was hearing. I looked at Arthur pleadingly. He was not even looking in my direction.

"You base this accusation by my association to the lady in question, My Lord,"

"Indeed we do." Arthur spoke for the first time. I could take no more of this tirade against him.

"My Lord?" I asked, all eyes were upon me, shifting. Uther was a little surprised; Arthur was drumming his fingers along the arms to his throne. "May I'

"What is it you have to say child?" Uther inquired.

"It was not Lancelot. Please believe me. I don't want to release the identity of my attacker for my own reasons. And it is not because I am afraid; it is because I do not see how it is relevant." I walked slowly to the centre of the room.

"It is relevant because if you do not reveal the identity of the attacker, then he will just hurt other women, like he did to you," The King answered.

"It is unlikely that he will hurt anybody in Camelot. I happen to know he was after me specifically. Nobody else, My Lord," I looked at Lancelot; he looked at me, eyes widening. "I know that it was not this man who harmed me," I looked at Arthur. His eyes inquisitive.

"How can you be so sure? It was dark," Arthur asked, I narrowed my eyes.

"I know it was not him Sire," I said again, "I met this man briefly the last time he came to court, from what I know, I am positive that he could not harm anybody without a just cause. I believe that you know this too, My Lord," I looked at Arthur. He groaned, looking at Lancelot. "He is my friend,"

"So you are saying that he did not assault you," Uther asked. Looking between both Lancelot and Me.

"He did not," I nodded.

"Thank you Guinevere," Uther nodded, I curtseyed lowly and returned to my position next to Merlin, who looked bewildered. Uther continued.

"The matter still stands of your trespassing. As it goes, it is not in my power to grant you a pardon. My son banished you, therefore only he can grant you a pardon." I looked at Arthur with surprise; he had banished him all that time ago.

"I shall think about it, return him to the dungeons," Arthur gestured to the Knights, and they dragged him away. He looked at me silently as he turned the corner. I looked at the ground; I couldn't bear to look at the Prince, or the King.

"If there is no further business, then meeting dismissed," Uther bounded down the aisle, followed by Arthur who I refused to look at. We all bowed, but Merlin did not go to follow Arthur, which was unusual. As the nobles dispersed, I found myself talking to Gaius.

"How are your injuries Gwen? Giving you any trouble?" He asked.

"Actually no, surprisingly not. They seem to have completely healed, Only the black eye and the stab wound, but the eye is starting to fade," I smiled, crossing my arGaius shot Merlin a loOk, who just grinned? "It's as if it was cured by magic,"

"I am glad to hear it my dear," Gaius smiled at me. I looked at Merlin, who was looking at Gaius, meaningfully.

"I wonder what is going to happen to Lancelot," Merlin asked.

"Nothing, Arthur will let him go," I told him, but mostly to myself. Arthur would understand that Lancelot was my friend...wouldn't he?

"Of course he will," Merlin looked at me sympathetically. I nodded, slowly as he started talking to Gaius. And I could help but remember this morning.

I had woken up in Arthur's arms. I had only asked him to stay until I fell asleep, but he had ended up staying all night, which I was secretly pleased about. But I had fallen asleep in my grand silky dress and it had gotten all creased. Arthur's arms were positioned protectively around me, but he had woken embarrassed, bid his good mornings and left my room, I tried to change my bandage but it was not tight enough. I would have Gaius look at it later.

"Gwen? Are you with me?" I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"Hm?" I looked into his blue eyes curiously.

"I was saying that you were brave, standing up to Uther in the Hall. It took guts," he smiled.

"I do not feel brave," I lamented, looking out from the cloisters. We were walking at a steady pace.

"Gwen, what's wrong," He asked, pausing holding my good arm. I smiled at him apologetically.

"Lancelot may still be executed. There would have been no point to my bravery. I am scared for him," I leant on an open ledge, looking at the people in the courtyard, going about their business.

"Arthur will do the right thing. I am sure of it," He grinned.

"You are a good friend Merlin," I smiled, he grasped my hand, and we looked at each other, before staring off into the distance still hands grasped. We did not need to say anything. We stood there for a long time before Merlin broke the silence.

"He's my friend too," I looked at him. "Lancelot. I want him to be safe. Even if Arthur does not want to, he will do the thing that needs to be done. Not what he wants to be done,"

"I am frightened of everything. That Lancelot may not be returned safely. That Morgana is in danger and I cannot help her, that Arthur is getting complacent about his duties...that there is still somebody out there who is after me,"

"Gwen, you live in the Castle, there are guards on duty at all times. Uther has taken an unusual shine to you. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise you,"

"Thanks. But enough about me, what about you? Anything juicy to tell me?"

"Well, I need to learn to dance," he scoffed. I suppressed a laugh.

"Dancing? Why on earth do you need to learn to dance?"

"I need to...Kate asked me to Laura's wedding. Dancing will be involved,"

"I will teach you. Don't worry,"

"Gwen, I can't ask you to do that. Not with everything that is going on,"

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin. My father taught me when I was small. It has come in very handy over the years." Merlin smiled, and I led him to the middle of the deserted hallway, "Now you take my hand in yours, then put the other on my waist," I place my other hand on his shoulder. He was blushing.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Follow my lead," I replied. After a few minutes of stepping on my feet, he got the hang of it and we started swaying a little bit to an imaginary beat. Though Merlin kept looking at his feet for the entire time. It was sweet how nervous he was. But he managed to multi task.

"So, did it work?" He looked at me with confusion.

"Did what work?"

"My amazing powers of distraction?" I grinned.

"Yes, it did,"

"You sound surprised Guinevere?"

"We must practise as much as we can. Laura's wedding is in two weeks. You need to master the group dances, as well as the couples dance," he chose this moment to spin me slowly, "Which you seem to be getting better at," he laughed.

"I have a great teacher. Are you not coming?"

"I was invited, but I have to work that night. It's Leon's birthday and I am working nonstop,"

"No rest for the wicked,"

"Indeed not,"

"You do too much Gwen, you should really rest. I am in half a mind to knock you out for a few days. And I have influence with the physician, I can _make _it happen," Merlin threatened.

"But if you did then I would be upset,"

"If you were upset means that somebody else would give me hell," I frowned. "Speaking of which, I think there is someone who wants to see you," He spun me around and I could see him at the end of the corridor. I gasped. "Go on Gwen."

"Thank you." I squeezed his hand, before slowly walking away from Merlin and towards the man at the end of the hall. I could not believe that he was walking towards me. I could not believe it was him.

"Guinevere, you look stunning." He took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles.

"Arthur let you go," I smiled. Looking into Lancelot's eyes.

"He is a good man," I smiled. I looked at him. "You are a Knight? Of Camelot, red suits you,"

"I had to find you to tell you. You are the reason I am here." He smiled, going to stroke my cheek.

"No Lancelot," I moved his hand from my face, so that is was by his side. "No,"

"Gwen, I thought that?" he looked confused.

"No, you made your choice when you left me in that forest all that time ago." I stepped away from him. "You can't just swan back into my life as if you never left," I rubbed my wrist, "I am sorry,"

"Guinevere," he pleaded. I walked backward towards the bend in the corridor, and turned around so that I was not facing him. I could not bear it, the look on his face. I looked at my wrist and saw a light scar on it. Still there from the days I was incarcerated in the dungeons. I covered it with a bracelet. I could now use that luxury.

"Men," I muttered under my breath. I leant on the wall, catching my breath. My heart was hammering in my chest. I needed to steady my heart rate, it was not good to be this pressurised. Especially since my injury. I just wanted to be well again.

"_You'll always be my little girl," _I thought of one of the last things my father said to me. A tear ran down my face, but I wiped it away swiftly. There was a sting that brought me back to reality, that of my arm. I pulled myself together and stared walking towards Gaius' chambers. It was strange, the looks I got from people, and servants who used to be my friends were now smiling at me, but then whispering as soon as I was out of earshot.

How things could change in the space of a few days, this gown that I would only previously washed let alone worn. I had thought about wearing fine clothes such as these, but that was far off in that future, and a faint possibility that may never happen. Yet here I was day's later in royal clothes, which I oddly fit into perfectly.

"Gwen?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. It was the King, accompanied by Leon and Lancelot. I did not dare look at Lancelot for fear of giving my emotions away.

"My Lord," I curtseyed, "Is there something I can help you with Sire?"

"Well Gwen, this is your guard," he said simply.

"My what?" I stifled a laugh, this could not be happening.

"Leon is the best Knight in Camelot, after Arthur of course. And Lancelot is your friend so I thought that there were no better two for your safety."Uther gestured.

"My Lord that will not be necessary." I could feel my cheeks slowly starting to burn.

"Nonsense Guinevere, it will put my mind at rest. So they're at your disposal. Have a good day Guinevere," he smiled at me, before turning on his heels. Leaving me Leon and Lancelot alone.

"My Lady," Leon and Lancelot said in unison, before bowing.

"Really there is no need, why did you just call me that?"

"The King told us too," Leon smiled.

"Right, so what are the odds of me getting rid of the two of you?"

"Slim to none," Lancelot answered. I nodded.

"Well I need to see Gaius. About my arm," I gestured in the vague direction of the physician's quarters.

"Then we must accompany you," Leon answered.

"My life is very boring gentleman. I fear you will get easily bored."

"Things are never boring with you around, I should know," Leon looked at Lancelot.

"Okay then. Let's go," We started walking down towards the steps in the sunny courtyard. It was a lovely day. Were it not for the fact I could feel the tension between Lancelot and I. We tried to keep up appearances by smiling at each other. "So what did Arthur think of you two skiving off practise to look after little old me?"

"Actually he was alright with it. Not that he had a choice The King had us under his orders." Lancelot grinned.

"And Arthur can be mad. You saw him yesterday. I don't know how Merlin copes,"

"I think it is a mystery to us all," I smiled. Knocking on the door, I peeped around to see Gaius propped over his table reading something.

"Gwen, what is wrong," He asked. I opened the door, Leon and Lancelot filed in after me.

"I don't know if I dressed my wound correctly. It is at an awkward position you see,"

"Come sit," I smiled, "Gentleman, can I get you anything?"

"No we are content," Lancelot answered, looking at Leon who nodded.

"Well have seats anyway," He gestured the benches by the table.

"Thank you Gaius," Leon sat down, and then stared talking to Lancelot.

"Right Gwen just slip off your cardigan for me," I smiled, undoing the baby blue netty fabric from my arms, leaving the dark blue gown on me. I looked at my loose bandage in embarrassment.

"Sorry Gaius. I wonder if I applied the fabric to the right pressure."

"Did nobody help you with this?" He frowned, irritated.

"No, but I was late so I couldn't do it with the best amount of skill," I defended myself.

Gaius started to unwrap the falling bandage and I could see the dark stitches against my skin. It looked horrible, I was never one for vanity but I couldn't help but feel a little strange. Seeing a foreign instrument in my arm. Gaius' hands were warm as he tenderly inspected my wound. I tried not to think of the way it had happened to me. Staring hard at rabbit that hung upside down from the ceiling. I had seen much worse in the castle kitchens.

"It looks a little swollen but that is only to be expected from an injury such as this." He rubbed some salve into the stitches and then began to wrap it up in a fresh bandage. "Have somebody change this for you before you go to bed tonight. And do not go lifting any heavy objects,"

"Thank you Gaius, you are too kind." I slipped my cardigan back on.

"Be careful, I shall have Merlin come and check on you later. Hopefully I will not see you soon for this purpose. But come back on Monday to get the stitches taken out,"

"I shall, but I must now go down and meet my friend Rebecca, she has two children and needs some respite today,"

"Goodbye Gwen," He laughed. And the three of us left. Leon, Lancelot and I.

"Rebecca? The Florist?" Leon asked. Rebecca was a woman who had lost most of her family to Uther's tirade. Her mother had been accused of witchcraft; her husband was killed by an illness a few weeks before her youngest child's birth. She was alone, but she had me to help her.

"Yes. She is a very dear friend of mine. Before all of this business, I had arranged to take the day off work, and I was going to give her rest. I hope she is okay," I mused, walking underneath the portcullis.

"What would Uther say about you helping her?" Lancelot asked.

"It is not any of his business, and anyway, I am not going to change my plans because I was attacked. I have responsibilities too you know. Though they may not affect Camelot as they do you, but they affect those who live in it." I sighed, looking at the distant figure of the tall brown haired woman who was my friend. She was arranging some roses in a bouquet, yellow, red and pink roses. They looked lovely.

"She is brave." Leon smiled.

"She had to be, she is the sole provider of her family. They barely get by to pay the rent," I whispered, as Rebecca spotted me. She broke out into a grin.

"Gwen?" She flashed her shiny white teeth in my direction. Her wavy hair framed around her face.

"Hello Rebecca." She hugged me, she smelt of roses, and sunflowers. "How are the children?"

"I don't expect you to take them today. Not after what you have been through." She smiled, "They are well, William is still sauntering along like he owns the place, but I suppose he is at that age isn't he?" She laughed. William was the elder of the two, being 10 years old; Rebecca had him when she was 14.

"And my God-daughter? How is she?" I asked.

"Jenny is fine; she is wise for her years. Helps around the house a lot. Likes helping me pick the flowers," she smiled. "I shall go and fetch them for you," With that Rebecca disappeared. Jenny was 5 years old, and the spitting image of her mother, even having her unusual eye colour.

"She seems nice," Lancelot mentioned, I remembered their presence.

"You two can go you know. It's just going to be me playing with children. Nothing too exciting," I pleaded, hoping they would go.

"Uther would have our heads. Where exactly do you plan on playing with the dear little ones?"

"Where I always do. The forest,"

"See now we definitely need to come with you," Lancelot looked serious.

"Gwennie!" Jenny and William came onto the picture. I bent down to give them both hugs.

"Wow, Gwennie, you look like a princess!" Jenny smiled.

"Who are these two clowns?" William pointed to the knights on my right.

"This is Sirs Leon and Lancelot. They are going to be spending some time with us today,"

"Okay," William gave them both a dirty look," Great...

"Who wants to play hide and seek?" Lancelot suggested.

"I do!" Jenny smiled.

"Then let us go," Lancelot took her by the hand, William on the other and all three ran through the town.

"Bye Gwen, I owe you one," I kissed Rebecca on the cheek and she smiled.

"Come Guinevere," Leon smiled, he offered me his hand and we ran through the town, trailing after them. We turned many heads, one too many.

"Guinevere I just saw," He started.

"My Lord," Leon stopped I stopped abruptly. I looked up to see Arthur look on disapprovingly.

"My Lord," I curtseyed.

"Gwennie!" I flinched and smiled. Jenny was running towards us, not caring that the prince stood directly in front of us. "William said I should come and make sure you were okay," She ran into my arms and I lifted her up.

"I am fine, sweetheart." I laughed.

"Guinevere?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms, fighting a smile.

"Yes?" The two of us answered. Arthur looked between us.

"Nobody calls me by my full name, but I like it!" Jenny smiled.

"Is your name Guinevere too?" Arthur looked at her. Jenny smiled.

"My name is Guinevere Picker of Camelot. But everybody calls me Jenny. I am named after Gwennie!" Arthur looked on interested.

"Jenny is my God-daughter. I delivered her as a baby. I was her mother's bridesmaid when she married her father," I explained. Holding the girl before me.

"Ah, I see. Well Guinevere's I shall leave you to your fun and games. But Gwennie?" Arthur asked. I went bright red, this was so embarrassing.

"Yes Arthur?"

"My father wishes to speak to you when you return. Nothing serious just about your role in Camelot. Until then," He bowed, and then walked on. I looked at Jenny who was smiling innocently.

Whatever Uther wanted to discuss, it was bound to end badly...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay guys, I know you must all hate me, I haven't uploaded anything for a very long time...but, here is the next instalment, please review, if you can **__**J**___

**AGAGAGAGAG**

"Arthur there have been some disturbances in the outlying villages. I think it would be beneficial for you to go out there to reassure the people." Father said, whilst looking over some papers in the council chambers.

"Yes Father. How long for?" the sun beaming in from the window behind father's chair.

"I want you back here in a week. That will do. Take a small group of knights with you too,"

"Will you need Bors, Lancelot, Owain and Leon?" I asked, desperately hoping that he didn't.

"You may take them, except Lancelot."

"My Lord?" I frowned. This was the reason that I didn't want him to stay here.

"Well Guinevere is still settling in. I think that having a familiar face around will make her more comfortable," father looked up from his papers.

"Yes father." I couldn't help but feel a little irritated. Lancelot alone with Guinevere for a whole week? I suppose Merlin could keep them from getting too involved in one another.

"Well then, do not waste time son."

There was a sharp knock at the door and we both turned around as the small woman draped in fine silks stepped into the room.

"I hope I am not disturbing you Milord's?" Guinevere asked, pausing in the doorway. Her face was placed in a false smile. The final relics of her battle seemed to have almost disappeared over the space of but four days... It was a miracle.

"Nonsense Guinevere, Arthur was just leaving," Father glared at me, taking the hint I made a small bow in his direction. Before turning around and leaving the room. Guinevere looked nervous, her hands were firmly clasped. I winked at her on my way out, I noticed her blush, and it pained me that I would now be away from her for a week...

**AGAGAGAGAG**

The disturbances had been an unnecessary hindrance from my time with Guinevere, it was merely some of Cenred's men entering our territory, I had to kill a few of them; but I no longer looked at their faces, even if it was not their fault. I had to protect Camelot, not just for my own safety but for that of the ones I cared about that were waiting at home for me.

The week dragged on for much too long, each day seemed longer than the last and I hoped that Guinevere was alright. Even with that laggard Lancelot, I knew that Merlin was keeping an eye on her but it hurt when I thought about her. How I longed to be in her presence, how her smile lit up the whole room. How her new fine dresses seemed to be made just for her. How I longed to be in her presence... Eventually we all packed up and started the long and treacherous journey back to Camelot. The long journey back seemed to take even longer for me, the horses could simply not ride fast enough for me to return as soon as I had liked; the knights did not know the reason for my eagerness to get back.

**AGAGAGAGAG**

"Do you think he has a lover?" Owain whispered to Bors, who were situated far away enough from the Prince, to not fear being overheard.

"Arthur? Have a lover? Don't be ridiculous, he hasn't been like that since he was 18. It has been too long since he has slept in a warm bed." Bors laughed softly. He glanced at the Prince, who was sleeping on a bedroll in the forest.

"I have never seen him like this before, he has changed Bors. The last couple of months and especially last week before we left Camelot. Not that I am complaining but it would be interesting to know who was gotten to him," Arthur stirred in his sleep, Leon had emerged from the woods now, he had gone to relieve himself and looked at the two knights.

"I think Arthur is just maturing he is 22 now, you can't expect him t stay the same arrogant Prince he has always been," Bors replied, Leon joined them both around the camp fire; the sounds of wolves filled the air.

"But they say the love of a woman can change even the hardest of men," Owain pointed out.

"I agree, Look at Uther before the Queen died he was not as much of a tyrant as he is now," Leon whispered.

"So you agree, you think the Prince has a lover?" Owain chuckled, pointing a stick at Leon.

"I neither agree nor disagree. The Prince is out future King, if he has a lover and kept her a secret then good on him because we all know what the castle is like. Rumours spread like wildfire in that place," Leon paused, glancing at the slumbering Prince, "If he has managed to keep her out of the public eye then let him enjoy it for a while, we all know that once he is King he won't be able to keep any woman a secret. And if he has not, then I am glad that he is proving to be a good king in the making,"

There was silence for several moments as both Owain and Bors slowly nodded their heads in agreement with Leon.

"I think we should follow the Princes suit and get some rest," Leon proposed and stood up going to set up his bedroll.

"I think we should," Bors agreed.

Little did the knights of Camelot know that the Prince was wide awake, and listening to their conversation.

**AGAGAGAGAG**

I had never been so glad to be home in my life. The white walls of the castle never seemed so welcoming since I returned from killing the Great Dragon. I glanced towards the three knights with me feeling strangely betrayed and anxious. It was true what Leon had said, it was amazing that we had kept it a secret for this long. The question was how long could it be kept for?

The hooves of Taranto echoed loudly on the cobbles of the courtyard, an on this wonderful sunny day, I looked for any sign of Guinevere, but there was none. The birds were chirping and there was a slight breeze which made the leaves on the trees dance in the wind.

"Nora!" Leon gasped as he saw his wife run down the stairs; she was with child, though only 4 months gone. She was one of the most sought after ladies in the entire royal court and Leon had managed to claim her. She had long beautiful red hair that hung down to her waist, with perfect white skin and large expressive blue eyes.

"Leon!" she said, flinging her hair over her shoulder. Leon jumped off his horse as soon as he was able and ran over to his wife. Owain and Bors looked at each other and laughed. Just because they had nobody to come home to...yet.

I waited for the servant to come and hold Taranto's reins before getting off of him. Owain and Bors waited for my command. I sighed looking over at Leon who was stroking Nora's hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think that we should leave Leon to catch up with Nora. We shall go and brief the King on the situation in the Northern borders." I massaged my neck.

"Yes My Lord." They said, turning on their heels and walking up the steps. I stopped beside Leon.

"Spend some time with your Wife Leon," I murmured in his ear.

"Thank you Sire," He whispered back. I smiled at him half heartedly, before following after my Knights.

As I walked towards the Throne room, I kept my eyes peeled for Guinevere, Merlin or even Lancelot. But there was no sign of them. I saw many of the Servants and I even asked for Merlin once or twice, but they all said the same thing, 'He is with Sir Lancelot'. By the time I reached my father, I was very irritated; I had not seen my best friend or Guinevere.

"Was the situation in the Northern Borders resolved?" Father asked I looked quickly round the room; Guinevere, Lancelot and Merlin were not there.

"Yes father, Cenred's men trying to claim the North. They were dealt with," I explained.

"It seems that Cenred wants to start and outright war against Camelot. If that is what he wants, then that is what he shall have." Father concluded.

"I Fear that Cenred has grown complacent. We could try a treaty with them first; Wars are expensive and so soon after the Dragon attack our numbers have greatly lessened. We would need time to build up another army," I rubbed my eyes in anguish. If we lost any more men, we would not have enough to defend Camelot, let alone fight for it.

"You look weary Son. I relax you of your duties for the day. Rest and be ready tomorrow." Father smiled at me.

"Owain you are to run defences with the Knights." I yawned, before bowing to my father and retreating to my chambers.

I still had no sign of Guinevere and by the time I had change into more comfortable clothes it had been an hour since I had returned. Taking walks usually subdued my worries so yet again I made my way out of my castle and through the town.

The outskirts of Town were surrounded by fields and were usually deserted unless many had the day off because of the heat, or the villagers were having a wedding. As all weddings had to be approved by the king, for the land, the next wedding was not until Saturday, so it was usually a good place to think. Imagine my surprise, that when I walked through the trees, and peered through to the clearing, I could see a large group of people and hear several musical instruments playing. Somebody was having a party. I stuck to the shadows.

I saw that this was no ordinary party; it was a gathering of several people I recognised. The first person I recognised was Jenny, the little girl that been held by Guinevere that day in the Market, she was being held by her mother; the florist, whose name was Rebecca. There was another boy in the clearing, must not have been over 10 years old, who looked like Rebecca, so I could only assume that she was his son. Then there was the Buffon, Merlin who was holding hands with a servant girl from the kitchens, hmm. Then there were the court musicians sitting on a stand, looking more relaxed than I have ever seen them. Nora was talking to them, with Leon standing close behind her. Then my breath was taken away.

"Thank you everybody for coming." Guinevere emerged from the trees on the opposite side of the clearing. I gasped, she had her long her tied down one side of her head so that it hung completely down her left shoulder, and had a gold band tied around her forehead. Her dress was Red and had purple designs on it and it made her look ten times more beautiful. The only problem was who she emerged with. Lancelot.

"No problem Gwen," Nora laughed. "Leon can be partners with Rebecca; I cannot dance in my condition." She rubbed her stomach affectionately.

"So does everybody know what dance we are doing?" Lancelot asked, he stood too close to Guinevere for my liking.

"Yes" a bored response replied.

"Then everybody partner up." Gwen smiled.

Jenny and the little boy were the first, followed by Merlin and the Servant whose name escapes me, Rebecca and Leon then Lancelot and Guinevere. They formed a circle and the jovial music began. I couldn't take my eyes off of Guinevere, she looked completely healed, as if nothing had happened to her; there was a twinkle in her eyes and her hair seemed to have grown a lot more since last week. But something disturbed me...

The dance they were all dancing to was a wedding dance, and if I remembered correctly Guinevere and Lancelot were dancing the parts danced by the Bride and Groom...They couldn't have gotten engaged in my absence, could they. The way she looked at him, with such a light in her eyes made me feel sick. The way Lancelot twirled her around, his eyes never leaving hers. I had been gone a week and everything was falling apart.

**AGAGAGAGAG**

The cool air was a sanctuary to my flushed cheeks, the night had come and I had sent Lancelot home to get his dinner. I fear he is getting a little too optimistic with our relationship; surely he knows that I have only eyes for Arthur? I sat on the stone bench by the open window that looked over the courtyard; the servants were running home after serving their masters, citizens still building the castle to its finer glory. I used to be one of them, and now I wished for that life more than anything. Being confined in the castle was a chore; I had to sneak out to help Merlin practise the dance earlier.

I picked up the heavy leather cased book which lay at the other end of the bench. It had not been opened for many years before last week. It held dangerous secrets, secrets that I should have never found out about. And yet here I was living the life Morgana was living, if she had not been taken we could have finally been equal friends. '_Nobility Birth Records' _was the title of the first page. I sighed with regret.

There was a knock at the door; I turned my head towards it. I had two guards standing outside, if it was _him _he would not have let them live. I shut the book quickly before hurrying over to the large oak doors. It was probably Merlin; he had proved to be a pillar or strength following Uther's revelation last week.

"My Lord?" I gasped, I had heard he was back but I had taken dinner in my chambers this evening and had not seen anybody, officially, for a few days.

"Guinevere," he smiled grimly. I knew that smile...it was not good.

"Please do come in," I opened the door more and he crossed the door. I closed it softly behind him. I gestured for Arthur to sit down at the table but he curtly refused.

"I came here to offer my congratulations," He said formally, his hands behind his back. I raised my eyebrows in suspicion.

"Congratulations Arthur? For what?" I looked at his face; he was trying hard to mask his emotions.

"Your impending marriage," He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Pardon? Is there something that I am not being told?" I didn't understand what he was saying.

"To Lancelot, do not play dumb with me, "He said harshly, a fire in his eyes.

"Lancelot?"I laughed "Don't be ridiculous Arthur, Lancelot and I are not getting married"

"Not the way it looked earlier. The way you two were dancing." He snarled, I felt uncomfortable.

"Arthur, we were dancing, we had to play the part. I was doing it to help Merlin, I was teaching him to dance," The irritation beginning to seep through my voice.

"Didn't look that way." He stared at me up and down. "If I didn't know any better I would think that you both were engaged,"

"Arthur don't be absurd, there is only one person I would marry and as it stands it is quite impossible," My temper was wearing thin.

"How do you think it made me feel Guinevere? Seeing you with him, dancing together. The way you looked at him made my blood boil," he said in a low voice, but it sounded twice as deadly.

"Well now you know what it is like. How do you think _I _feel every time you dance with a Princess who is everything that I could not possibly even dream to be?"

"But the difference is that I do not have any history with them. I know that you are the only person that I love and it is merely a formality. With you on the other hand..." I could see the fire in his eyes.

"I can't believe you just said that to me, "I gasped, "You know I love you don't you? I thought I would have to prove it to a lot of people, but never to you Arthur Pendragon. Lancelot and I do have history, there is no denying that fact...But he is also a dear friend Arthur. It all comes down to whether or not you trust me," He averted his gaze to the table. Not daring to look at me.

"I thought we had this conversation last week,"

"Whilst I was on my Death bed! You do trust me don't you Arthur" I walked over to him, invading his personal space.

"I am trying to," He looked into my eyes, and I could see he was telling the truth.

"I cannot believe this. I trust you with my life, my heart and my soul. You don't even trust me?" he remained silent. "Tell me, would you trust me if it transpired that I was nobility, so you do not fear for your Pendragon fortune?" I snarled.

"I love you now, it does not matter to me whether or not you are a servant or not," He suddenly sounded repentant. But he loved me but did not trust me.

"I am tired my lord, I think you should go," I announced, walking slowly towards my wardrobe. He nodded and began to turn towards the door.

"I love you Guinevere. More than you realise," He whispered, I looked at him.

"I love you too. Good night," He nodded his head and left me.

The tears in my eyes threatened to brim over as I pulled out a piece of rolled up parchment, I sunk to the stone floor with defeat. This is not how we should have been reunited. I should have told him what his father had told me...but why does he deserve to know. He would probably think I was lying anyway. I unrolled the regal looking paper as I had done so many times this past week and read the fine lettering:

_On the 23__rd__ of June, in the 8__th__ year of the Reign of King Uther Pendragon; Lady Isabella Leodegrance of Cameliard and Lord Robert Leodegrance of Camelot bore a child, Lady Guinevere Isabella Igraine Leodegrance. Guardians King Uther Pendragon and Queen Igraine Pendragon. _

I could not stop the tears from falling. My whole life had been a lie and everybody in the Kingdom knew it. Some people were saying that the King took me in as a replacement for Morgana. But it was not true. I had inherited a rather large amount of money from my Lady Isabella and Lord Robert. As I was now 25 I could have access to it. I had so looked forward to telling Arthur about it, but now I doubt he would believe me...

**Wow, I hate transition chapters...more A/G/L angst to come. Reviews make my day so please do...reviewers get cookies **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay guys. I know you must all hate me, but I have had soo much to do over the last few months. I am studying for my GCSE's and I haven't necessarily had time to update which is why my updates are so infrequent. So I apologize **____** because it has been so long since I updated here is a small recap:**_

_**Set a few weeks after the Dragon attacks Camelot, Gwen gets attacked from an unknown assassin in her home and nearly dies. She stumbles to Gaius' chambers and she is miraculously healed. Arthur finds out and decides that life is too short to worry about Status and decides to nurse her himself. Uther finds out that Gwen was attacked and offers her refuge in the Castle as we find out that Gwen was adopted by Tom and her real parents were best friends with Igraine and Uther and they were her guardians. Lancelot reappears and is reluctantly made a knight again by Arthur who is jealous. Lancelot wants to get back together with Gwen but she refuses because she loves Arthur, even though both Arthur and Gwen have been having problems because she refuses to tell Arthur who attacked her causing friction between the two, causing Gwen to not tell him that She is of Noble birth and keeping it a secret from him as he was away when she found out...**_

_**And here we are...**_

**AGAGAGAGAG**

'We have encountered a problem my lord...' Stephen mumbled, his eyes looking into the ruthless figure in front of him.

'A problem? ' He put his wine goblet down. 'what kind of problem'

'There have been difficulties in bringing Gwen.'

'Difficulties? What kind of difficulties?' His menacing voice echoed even though the tent was rather small.

'She has been taken under the wing of Uther Pendragon...it seems he remembers the promise he made to Isabella all those years ago...' The man rose from his chair, and rubbed his chin.

'Damn Uther Pendragon...I need Guinevere, or this is not going to work!' he hit the pole in the middle of the tent.

'Was it not you who nearly killed your own niece Uncle?' Another voice drawled.

'_Nearly _killed her Elyan, I knew she wasn't going to die...'

'You stabbed her in the arm! She's my sister Uncle! I will not allow any more harm to come to Guinevere...Not anymore!' Elyan reached for his sword but was pushed against the pole in the centre of the tent.

'Remember this _Elyan_; it was me you ran to when you deserted your beloved sister and good for nothing father. Remember who it was who took you in.' He posed his dagger threateningly towards his neck. 'Do you understand, dear Nephew?'

**AGAGAGAGAG**

"My Lady, the King wishes to have an audience with you," Lancelot announced as I was eating my breakfast, I paused with the spoon half way to my mouth.

"He has confined me to my chambers, forbidden me from seeing my Godchildren and my best friends. He then has the audacity to request my presence after keeping me under lock and key for a week? How he infuriates me," I sighed, running my finger through my hair.

"My Lady, you were out in the fields yesterday," he pointed out.

"But that took a great deal of sneakiness and planning. It took the 6 days I was confined to come up with that plan," I pushed the chair back.

"What is your decision?" He inquired.

"Well, he is our King. Who am I disobey?" I pulled out a silky red dress, "Tell him I shall see him, if that is what he wishes..."

"Yes My Lady," Lancelot bowed.

"I told you Lancelot, its Gwen." I walked behind the screen, smiling. Lancelot chuckled leaving the room.

The dress was magnificent, a gift from Uther. All this because I was attacked just over a week and half ago. But looking back I wish Uther had never found out, and that my life was just as simple as it had always been...

**AGAGAGAGAG**

The chainmail and armour was polished to perfection, my sword hung at my side as I left my chambers that morning. I only noticed now that there were guards stationed outside Gwen's chambers and Lancelot was talking lowly to the one on the right. Why were there guards?

"Lancelot? What's going on?" he looked at me, before dismissing himself and walking towards me.

"With what My Lord?"

"The guards? What are they here for?" I gestured towards them.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" I felt like an idiot, and that was usually Merlin's job.

"About the Lady Guinevere?"

"The _Lady_ Guinevere? What is going on?"

"Well she has been confined to her chambers for the last week. Only three knights and Merlin have been able to see her."

"Lancelot, what on earth is going on? I know for a fact she was out of her chambers yesterday, I saw her." I sighed.

"My Lord if you want to know about the Lady Guinevere, you must ask her yourself. Though good luck, the King wishes her to be only seen by a handful of visitors." With that Lancelot bowed and left.

I glanced at Guinevere's door and checked the hallway, the coast was clear. The Guards looked at me as I entered her chambers, a little bemused. I paid them no attention and shut the door behind me. Guinevere was nowhere to be seen; I assumed she was getting dressed as her soft humming rang through the rooms. There on the table was she half eaten breakfast and large leather bound book that had been left precariously open. I shifted to scan the contents. They were merely the records of the nobility births that had taken place. Morgana was there, born in the 6th year of my father's reign and then some of my knights. I paused suddenly. No...This couldn't be right. It couldn't be right, it wasn't possible. No, she would have told me.

"What are you doing?" Guinevere appeared from behind the screen, in a beautiful red dress that complimented her figure her hands on her hips; her eyes were angry and she had a frown on her face. I snapped the book shut in my surprise. She was angry with me.

"I came to talk to you" I said, she raised her left eyebrow in disbelief.

"About what, my lord?" She began walking slowly towards me, her hips swaying as she did so.

"I understand you have been confined to your chambers?" My mouth was dry.

"Why are you even talking to me? Last night you were angry with me."

"I still am," I said, she took the book lying on the table. Laying it gently in her arms. "But that does not mean I am not concerned for you,"

"Oh really? Didn't seem that way last night," She glared at me, that look I had never seen on Guinevere; and I was scared.

"Guinevere, what more can say to you? I apologized; I told you how I feel-"

"When did you apologize to me? When exactly in that entire ridiculous tirade about Lancelot and me getting married did you apologize?" Guinevere was angry...I had never seen her like this. And mentioning Lancelot...My blood started to boil.

"I understand that it was a slightly ridiculous notion, and I apologize!" the annoyance began to seep into my voice. Guinevere closed her eyes, and hugged the book close to her chest.

"I am tired of arguing with you Arthur. Let's just cool off for a few hours and when we have both calmed down we can talk." Guinevere sighed; she looked tired; like she had been up all night.

"Fine. I trust I will see you at Leon's feast this evening." I put on my formal voice.

"Indeed you shall," Gwen yawned. "Good day Sire" And with that she turned her back on me.

**AGAGAGAGAG**

I had not planned on going to Leon's birthday celebration...as a guest. But my new role in society meant that it was now compulsory. I had never envied Morgana when she had to attend these feasts. Uther and I were standing in the antechamber outside the hall. Because it was my first official feast, I had to be announced it would be a gross misjudgement to merely enter like all the other nobility.

"Are you alright Guinevere?" Uther asked he was wearing his crown and black outfit; I smiled at him through gritted teeth.

"Yes my Lord. I thank you that you allowed me to attend the festivities and allow me to leave my chambers. I am most grateful" he took my hand and squeezed it.

"I am sorry the way that I handled things. You were hurting; I should have understood it was quite a shock."

"Yes My Lord, it was. But I have had a week to mull it over, and I am now considerably more open to the idea."

"I know you have not had the opportunity but there is a statue of your Mother in the Royal gardens. I can show you sometime. If that would be ok?" He asked. This was the man who had killed my father...Tom. He had ruined my life, but I could not bear to refuse him.

"I would like that very much sire."

"Excellent." He took the hand he was holding and placed it on top of his hand. He nodded to Paul to open the door. I heard trumpets on the other side of the door and a man say _'Presenting, King Uther Pendragon and the King's Niece,'_ my title, I was officially known as the King's Niece because my mother was practically his sister, they were so close.

The Doors opened and I was met with a sea of faces, most rude but a few friendly faces. The knights, Merlin and Gaius. "The Lady Guinevere Leodegrance" Uther announced. There was a round of applause and titters amongst the crowd. I saw Arthur, he looked a little gobsmacked and the guilt of not telling him first began to creep up on me. He was clapping in a daze not daring to look in my direction. Uther kissed my hand and he then dispersed.

I was immediately met by Merlin and Gawain. Gawain took it upon himself to be my escort and be the pretty thing on his arm. It was certainly amusing the looks we got from people. Several people gasped when Merlin and I hugged. We steered clear of most of the Noble women, they were all huddled in a corner gossiping and pointing at me. I rolled my eyes and waved at them deliberately, causing another stir. The one exception was Nora. She was lovely and she was the only noblewoman I could talk to.

"Don't worry about those vultures; they were all like this when Morgana first came to court. It will die down sweetie." She laughed, stroking her bump. I smiled.

"Really, I hope so. I find myself willing for the days when I was serving the food, not eating it." I giggled.

"They just need to get to know you."She ran her fingers through her long hair. I nodded.

"I am going to the balcony for some fresh air. I will return shortly." I whispered to Gawain and slowly vanished out onto the balcony. The fresh air soothed my red cheeks as a light breeze flew through Camelot. The view from the balcony was exquisite, you could see to the very edge of Camelot and all the lands that lay beyond during the day. But all I could see was the lights of candles being put out in the lower town.

"I am so sorry," A voice floated through my mind. I turned around and I saw my brother, Elyan; which was impossible as we had not seen each other for many years. He was covered in blood and had a large wound on his head. He was wearing some of Dad's old clothes.

"Elyan?" I almost dared not to ask for fear of going mad; this was a vision of my brother and the sadness we had suffered through bubbled to the surface.

"Help me Sister...," he whispered before disappearing. I rubbed my eyes; clearly the wine had gone to my head and the results were unbelievable. But I felt bad, even though he had not been seen in Camelot for some time. I had to get out of here.

The heat of the great hall hit me like a tonne of bricks. Nobody seemed to notice I had disappeared. The apparition of my brother was everywhere; in dark corners of the hall and his voice saying the same thing. 'Help me...I am sorry...Sister...'

"Guinevere, are you quite well? You have not touched your food," Uther interrupted me. I had lost account of the time and was in the middle of the feast. He looked quite concerned.

"Yes My Lord, I did not get much sleep last night is all. Would it be alright if I retired to bed, I realise it is early but I simply cannot stay awake" I yawned, Arthur was paying little attention to me, which I was grateful for.

"Yes of course, as much time as you need. Have a good evening," He smiled, and the smile I returned felt false. I took my opportunity and left the table. All eyes were on me as I moved gracefully towards the door. But I was nervous. I could still hear his voice. 'Sister...help me...Please...' I rubbed my head in confusion and angst. Why was this happening to me? 'The courtyard...Sister hurry...' Elyan's voice said again. I looked at the corridor turning right would take me to the courtyard; turning left to my Chambers. 'Sister...'I sighed, and ran down the corridor. Lifting my skirts as they interfered with my mobility. I don't know what possessed me to do so; this was not something I ever did before and there was no reason to do so.

The courtyard was deserted, which was only to be anticipated. Several leaves twirled in the wind as a powerful gust of wind swept through the courtyard. My hands flew to shield my eyes and the feeling of being alone left altogether; replaced by a sense of foreboding and anxiety. A murderous laugh bounced off the walls of the courtyard; the hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end.

'Guinevere, the Kings _niece, _how enchanting you look my dear. Ever the royal if ever there was one." The voice was matched with a figure; a tall lean man who towered above me. His menacing eyes sent a shiver down my spine.

"Uncle. What are you doing here?" I said, willing my voice not to shake.

"I wanted to know _my _niece was alright. I heard you were involved in a terrible accident not a fortnight ago," He snarled walking towards me, he had three men standing behind him, one was restrained.

"It was you who attacked me! How dare you talk to me with such an air of disrespect about you, you know what you did." I snapped.

"Do not forget yourself Guinevere," He grabbed my wrist, I flinched in pain, "Do not forget it was I who put you in that state, it was I who can put you back there without a second thought,"

"Do not forget _yourself _Uncle; I know that you need me for something and that I am needed alive." There was a grunt from the restrained man.

"I forget how clever you are, Guinevere. So much like your mother..." He stroked my cheek with his free hand.

"Where is Elyan? You used him to summon me. Now where is he?" I rolled my eyes. He narrowed his gaze. He merely laughed.

"Your useless brother is no longer a useful to me. Take him." The restrained man was thrust at my feet, he did not move. "But do not think I will not be back, my sweet _Guinevere" _Uncle stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I shall wait with baited breath Uncle, now leave." I snarled, he did not move. I titled my head to the side and smirked; taking a deep breath before letting out a blood curdling scream. Several dogs started barking, and the sound of running guards on the cobbled stone. Uncle stared at me before narrowing is eyes, turning golden and disappearing into the night sky.

"Guinevere?" A voice mumbled. Elyan was lying on the flood, fresh blood rested on his mahogany skin; and all the problems we had shared no longer mattered at this point. I knelt down, placing his head upon my knees. "I am so-"

"Shh, Shh don't worry. We will talk about this later, we need to get you sorted out." I smiled, wiping a tear away from my cheek.

"My Lady? What are you doing out here?" One of the guards said, looking at the bloodied man before me.

"Take this man to my rooms now, put him on my bed. I am going to fetch Gaius," I stood up; Elyan's eyes followed me, wide with redemption.

"Yes Milady." He bowed; I nodded then turned on my heels and headed towards Gaius' chambers. The tears now freely flowing. I did not bother to wipe them from my eyes, knocking on the door a gruff voice rang through the chambers. 'Come in' he said.

"Gaius? Can you help me?" I wept. Gaius' eyes widened in concern as he noticed blood on my skirt.

"Gwen? What is wrong? What has happened to you?" He took my head in his hands, feeling for any wounds.

"Nothing, but I desperately need your help. It is my brother-"

"Elyan? Is he back? I have not seen him for many years,"

"He is hurt, dreadfully. There is blood coming from his head and his neck and I do not know what to do!" I sobbed, "Please, he is in my chambers. Gaius he is the only family I Have left,"

"Of course My Lady, I shall be there momentarily. Go to him and make sure that there is no obstruction to the wound on his head and make sure to keep pressure on the neck, quickly!" He smiled, nodding I ran back to my chambers, pushing past people all shapes and sizes who were returning from the festivities.

"Gwen?" Merlin's voice stood above the crowd, and I stopped momentarily.

"Merlin, now is not really the best time," I slowed my pace but he abandoned the jug of Wine he was holding and walked with me.

"You've been crying. I thought you went to bed?" his eyebrow rose, "You are covered in blood. What on earth has happened?"

"I don't want to cause you to stray from your chores Merlin, I am sure Arthur has you doing mounds of work," My voice still thick from crying. I could hear Elyan's cries coming from my chambers. I gasped, and swiftly increased my pace.

"Gwen, you are my best friend. You can tell me. What happened?" We stopped at the end of the corridor which held my brother and Arthur.

"You cannot tell anyone," I whispered, "Please!"

"Of course Gwen," He held my hand and we entered my chambers. Elyan was crying out in pain. "Who is this?"

"This is Elyan. My brother," I closed the doors behind me after telling the guards to let nobody in. Not even Prince Arthur or the King. Merlin's face was one of pure and utter confusion.

"You have a brother? How come I never heard of him?"

"It's complicated. The point is now he needs me." I sighed; Elyan let out a loud groan and was writhing around on the bed. "Please Merlin, you are my friend,"

"Ok, fine. What can I do, anything to help him," Merlin smiled. I laughed.

"Fetch my lavender gown from the wardrobe; I don't want to get any more blood on this dress."

"Yes Milady," He bowed.

"Sister..."Elyan groaned, I ran over to him, the guards had long since left and the feast was only beginning to die down; the soft bed moulded under me and I grabbed his hand.

"Brother...do not try to speak. Just focus on staying well." I tried to hold back the tears, but they were increasingly stubborn.

"Things sure have changed here, I blame myself," He gasped. "I should never have left,"

"There is no point in living in the past Elyan. We will talk about this later," I kissed his hand. He smiled.

"Gwen?" Merlin appeared around a corner. "We have a problem," He gestured towards the door.

"Yannie, I will return soon," I kissed his forehead and stood up, Merlin smiled grimly at me, walking behind me. The doors opened and I was met with a confused blue gaze.

"Gaius, you can go in. Please do what you can," I said, waving him in. Arthur looked at me in confusion which was a current thing these days. Gaius moved past the guards before shooting me a glance. The doors shut behind him, Merlin smiled warmly at me. "What can I do for you My Lord?"

He said nothing only taking my hand and leading me to his chambers, the guards looked at each other warily, with each passing step I felt part of my heart stay behind with my brother. Arthur did not notice. And I suddenly felt very exposed. I did not have a chance to say anything, as soon as the door was shut; Arthur's mouth was on mine.

He pushed me against the door, his arms around my waist; the initial shock was replaced with an intense need for him. His muscle toned body underneath the royal clothes and cloak only accentuated his shoulders. My arms wrapped around his neck, forcing myself up to my tip toes. When we broke apart, my lips were swollen and neither of us let go of one another.

"I am sorry," He whispered, "I am so, so, so, so sorry,"

"For what?" I breathed, both our foreheads were touching.

"For being an arse," He chuckled, "I don't want to fight with you any more, and life is too short. I don't want to waste time arguing with you when I want nothing more than to hold you. You are the single most important thing in my- Why is there blood on your dress?" He stopped admitting his feelings and examining my attire.

"It's not important," I whispered, "I should go,"

"There is blood all over you, what on Earth happened to you," He framed my face with his hands.

"Nothing happened to me," the tears falling steadily now, "I am not injured,"

"Don't cry Guinevere," He pulled me into his loving embrace, "Tell me, what happened?"

"He is dying!" I said between gasps, "He tried to kill him...he is the only family I have left."

"Guinevere, you are not making sense. Who is dying? Who tried to kill whom?" Arthur rubbed my back.

"He came back for me. He came back for me and hurt him," I felt Arthur stiffen, his hands becoming less comforting and more strategic.

"The man who did this, he did this to?" His voice was monotonous.

"My brother, Elyan. I have to go, he did it to his own flesh and blood," I whimpered.

"Who did this to Elyan?"

"My Uncle!" I wept into his chest.

Guinevere did not see the momentary triumphant smile appear on Arthur's face as the identity of his beloved's attacker was finally revealed.


End file.
